Shattered Mirrors
by jenxbunni
Summary: Set after the movie and after the cartoon, a girl calls for Beetlejuice to help her get rid of her parents, but ends up stuck with him! Read and Review please, its not as sucky as the summary suggests. Beetlejuice x OC Rated M just in case.
1. This Town's Famous for One Little Girl

**Shattered Mirrors**

**Chapter One: This Town's Famous for One Little Girl**

"Baby, we can't keep doing this." The masculine voice whispered softly into her hair as he held her to him. Her head was against his chest. The man was handsome, even in the dimly lit room. His hair was short and shaggy, the color of a raven's feathers. He was only wearing a pair of tight jeans on his slim frame. He just let go of her, and she almost stumbled and fell as he did so. She had been leaning against him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, a bit angry about how he just let go. She sat up on his desk. She wore a black low-cut top and a black pleated skirt with netting on the underside of the pleats. A chain hung off one side of the skirt. Her hair was honey brown and came to her shoulder in razor cuts. While the man looked to be in his late 20s, she looked young. 17 at the oldest.

"I mean, that we can't do this, here. I could lose my job, you could be sent away. We need a place to be together." He said, glaring at her as he grabbed up a white cotton dress shirt and slipped it on his arms and over his shoulders, buttoning it up with thin nimble fingers and then fixing the collar.

"So...you're saying you don't want to be with me then?" She didn't seem phased by his words, but really she was crushed. "I understand our...relationship isn't right, but...you don't even want to try? You started this!"

"I'm not saying that. I can't say no to you...I'm just saying that we can't be together until you can find us a safe place for us to be together, without anyone interrupting. So we don't have to worry about locking the classroom doors. Closing the blinds, and hoping no one hears." He said, he was being crude, because he was angry at her for this.

Her honey brown eyes watched him as she slid off of the desk. "Fine then. A week from now, my house will be totally empty, and you better be able to be with me then." She said, angrily. Although she felt anything but angry.

"Aya, wait, I didn't mean...Aya." He called after her but she had already walked out of the room.

She was out of the school before he could catch up to her. "How dumb can I honestly get?" She asked herself. 'I just promised him I'd have my house empty by next week...but there's no way I can get rid of my own parents...well I could, but I don't wanna go to juvvie.' She thought to herself. She shivered a bit.

It was late fall and it was windy outside. The wind picked up the autumn leaves and whirled them around the ground. Then something hit her in the head. Five times. "What the hell?!" She yelled angrily at the sky as she grabbed what was clinging to the back of her head. She crumpled it up but after a moment something told her to unfold the old brown piece of paper.

She looked at it. It was an old flyer. "Spice up your life with a taste of the afterlife, bio-exterminator extraordinary, need a pad to haunt, a grave to flaunt, just give your friendly bio-exterminator a call." She read it out loud, stopping walking.

"Hm...how am I supposed to call this guy?" She asked as she looked at it. She was just guessing it was a guy because of the word "exterminator". "Oh wait, there's fine print." She said. She walked until she was under a street lamp. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." She read the tiny script. "How the hell does that help me?"

Suddenly the lamp burst and the glass shattered. She gave a girlish squeal and ran when she heard the 'pop' of the bulb exploding. She looked around, but it was dark and there was only another street lamp on the street. She started to step back, planning on heading back to the school and asking Leslie for a ride home. He wouldn't be too mad about it, at least she didn't think.

Then suddenly something tripped her and she fell down, hard onto the concrete. "Ow!" She exclaimed as she winced in pain. Then she felt something wrap around her leg and pull her forward. She gave another girlish squeak. Then she noticed something was above her. She blinked, twice to make sure what she was...somewhat seeing. It was dark outside, so maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her. Her night vision had never been that great anyways.

Above her she could make out a man's shape, he was middle-aged from the look of it. Ewwie. He also looked ugly after she had just seen her handsome teacher shirtless. From what she could make out, he had really messy hair and he was shorter then her lover. He wasn't as skinny either. Or as well built. "Let go of me you perv!" She screamed, loudly and kicked him in the stomach before yanking her leg back and scrambling to stand up.

"You call me and yet I'm the perv." The guy said as he rubbed where she had just kicked him. "Nice to meet you too, toots." His voice sent shivers down her spine and not the good kind. The repulsed kind that made her think of him as some kind of sleaze bag. "Well if you'll just say my name three times again then I'll be on my way. Or better yet I'll just leave now." He said, and a hat appeared out of nowhere and was placed on his head.

"Wait...wait, let's get somewhere a little more...illuminated." She said, running a hand through her hair. Maybe she had over-reacted. She saw a bag that looked filled with stuff. "Are you the bio-exterminator?" She asked him flat out. Because if he wasn't, she could just kick him again and run for it. Maybe those karate classes when she was a kid weren't for nothing after all.

"Illuminated? You want a romantic dinner by candlelight? Well then I'm happy to oblige." The guy snapped and a chair swooped under her and she was seated at a table. She looked around. They were at the old cabin in the woods she used to hide out at. There was a table with a cobweb tablecloth in front of her, and candles were floating in the sky.

That's when she got the first look at the man sitting across from her. His skin was tinted blue, and he had purple dark bags around his eyes like he hadn't slept since the stone age. His hair was white blond and messy like she had noticed in the dark. He looked like he hadn't seen a hairbrush since at least the 20s. He was wearing a black and white striped suit with a purple undershirt. How tacky. He looked like he hadn't bathed in years...and he smelled like it too. Gross.

She wrinkled her nose at the site of him, and wanted to go take a bath at the fact he had grabbed her by the ankle. She jumped out of the chair and had to dodge a few floating candles. "Are you the effing bio-exterminator or are you just some fucking freak?!" She yelled. She had a temper and she grabbed one of the candles, pointing it at him threateningly. Maybe she was just a bit high strung.

"Baby, you ain't the most normal color in the crayon box yourself." He said as he sipped what looked like...bugs from a wine glass. He had his feet propped up on the table and didn't think anything about the candle she held. "Yes, yes already, babes. If exterminators are what you're into then that's me, just let me go get my overalls and bug gear and we can play." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Ewwww, he was acting as if it was some kind of sick fantasy roleplaying game. "No, no. I need your help to get rid of some people." She said with a roll of her eyes. She set the candle down, a bit of hot wax dripping onto her hand but she ignored it.

"Oh, so you're into pain games then. Well we can play that too...just don't go to rough." He was still on his sick roleplaying fantasies.

"Are you some kind of pedophile?" She asked in a bored tone, the anger seeping into mere irritation. "I guess you aren't serious. Oh well, I could've paid you a fortune to get rid of my parents." She said, as she started to walk to the door of the cabin. She felt a slimy, cold hand on her arm, holding her back and she flinched and a shiver went down her spine. He was touching her again.

"Wait, say that again. Fortune? Now you're speaking my language you little heiress you." He said, and he suddenly pinched her cheek. Ew, he was touching her face now. He was standing in front of her.

She wanted to puke. There was no way she could imagine a guy like him ever getting a girl. No wonder he was such a pervert. "Get your slimy hands off me, you git." She said, in a very pretty British accent. He blinked, her voice had just changed.

"Oh, so we're having a tea party now? Let me go get my powdered wig." He said, in a horrible British accent.

She sighed. "Yes, I said fortune. I'm saying two grand if you get rid of them within a week." She said. He wasn't a hitman, he could take it or leave it.

"When you say 'get rid' I can't kill them. I can drive them out of your pad," he changed into a striped maxi-pad, "get them out of your crib," he changed into a baby's crib, "and get them all up out of yo grill." He changed into a barbecue grill.

Aya had to admit. The guy was a little funny, but she didn't want him to be funny. She wanted to be angry at something, and he was going to be that thing. He was going to get rid of her parents for her. "Alright." She said.

He nodded. "Alright, just sign these papers here, here, and here. Initial here. Print name here. Check here, here, and here." He had a stack of paperworks and a skull pen that he had her sign with.

She didn't even care what she was signing, she just signed through it. It was weird that the ink looked like blood but she ignored it. After she handed him back the pen she felt like she had suddenly given her soul up to the devil.

"Let's get this show on the road!" He said with a cackle as the papers vanished and he turned into a carnival caravan. He turned back into his ugly, ghoulish self though. "So tell me, worst fears, phobias, give me the gory details." He said.

She laid down on the cabin floor. It was going to be a long night. She went through the details of everything that she knew her parents were scared of. Everything that freaked them out. Every little thing she knew. And yet, she felt no guilt for making a deal with this creature to scare her parents out of the house.

It was almost three in the morning by the time she had said everything she could think of. She was laying on the cabin floor still, her arms underneath her head and looking up at the ceiling.

"Why do you hate them so much, girlie?" He asked suddenly, surprising Aya enough to make her sit up.

Her shirt fell down just a bit, showing some cleavage and then what looked like as slash mark. He noticed, but ignored it. He was just there to get rid of them, she wasn't any of his business. Well, at least not that she knew of. "I just need to get rid of them, as fast as I can..." She said softly.

She didn't seem ready to leave the cabin anytime soon. "Well, I've got some preparing to do. So say the magic words." He said, making a motion with his hands for her to say his name.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." She said before laying back. As soon as he left she fell asleep laying on the floor. She woke up in the morning and wondered if she had dreamed it all up. Surely, there wasn't some ghost guy going to help her out with her problems. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. 10 missed calls.

Eight were from her parents, the other two were from Leslie Griffin, her teacher and boyfriend. She called Leslie back. "Hiya baby." She said sweetly, although she was seething about their argument last night.

"Look, I know what you said, but how are you going to get rid of your parents and still keep your house?" He asked her right away and she had the sudden flash of anger across her pretty face.

"I'm dealing with it. I'm...gonna make them think the house is haunted. Mom's already half-crazy and dad will just follow here out. It'll be a piece of cake." As soon as she said this she saw something in the mirror. A huge piece of cake. Holy fizz wizz...she hadn't been dreaming. "Baby...let me call you back." She hung up the phone before he could protest.

In the mirror stood the greasy, sleazy scumbag she had seen the night before. He was mocking her. "Baby...let me call you back." He said in a high-pitched British accent. "It'll be a piece of cake." He mocked again. "Oh baby, just strip me down and - "

"Enough, damn." She was tempted to throw her phone into the mirror. "Besides, what were you doing listening to my phone call anyways?" She said. Yes, she was throwing a tantrum at him. Except there was nothing to threaten him with this time.

"Um, babe, you got a little something, right here." He said, pointing at his chest.

She looked down. Her shirt had slipped down so far that the top of her red lace bra was showing. She blushed and pulled her shirt back up, doing another button on it. "Fucking perv." She mumbled. She just headed out of the cabin before she heard "HEY WAIT"

She paused and went back into the cabin. "What the hell do you want, pedo?" She asked with a groan. Someone had definitely not had her cup of coffee this morning.

Beetlejuice was almost glad she wasn't a ghost, imagine the anger she could have if she had powers. "I can't take care of your problem inside this mirror." He pointed out. He was a bit more somber this morning, maybe it was because of her anger...or the fact that he had been flashed on accident.

"Oh, yeah..." She said after thinking about it. She was kind of embarrassed about that perv seeing her bra. Only Leslie got to see that. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." She said. "Boy, your name gets annoying." She said with a sigh.

"Speaking of names, yours is..." He looked at the papers she had signed. "Aya Sanders. Nice name toots, I'll remember that when I have to remember what to moan when - "

"Will you quit being disgusting?" She interrupted him. She started to walk away. She disliked him. She didn't even want to know how he got rid of her parents.

"Hey, sweetheart, where do you think you're going?" He asked blocking her way.

"School. I'm 16, I go to school." She said with a glare up at the taller figure. He looked even worse in daylight. "Now let me past." She felt like she was fighting her dad to leave the house.

"You aren't going anywhere until we get rid of those rents and I get paid." Beetlejuice said and his tone was dangerous and somewhat warning her.

Aya found that he suddenly scared her. He was taller then her, he was bigger then her. He was a guy, and he could overpower her easily. She tried to push past him.

Suddenly arms were around her, on either side of her and she was pinned to the wall. He was pinning her there, looking down at her. "Now are we going to get this over with or am I going to have to force you?" He asked her.

She shivered and squirmed, kicking up at him again. "Quit saying things like that perv."

Beetlejuice just let go of her. "Good, now that we have that cleared up. Let's get this party started." He said in a cheerful tone and with a snap of his fingers they were in her house. Her parents were downstairs and seemed to be arguing about something.

"Where could that girl be?"

"She's gonna be in so much trouble when she gets home"

"But remember what her teacher said about seeing her bruises, we can't exactly do the same thing."

Aya was shivering. They were in her room which was bare except for a big bed and a wardrobe. She sat on the bed. She was scared of her parents, and Beetlejuice noticed it.

For some reason, seeing the girl who had threatened him, being scared about something else other then him...made him angry. There was no way he was going to do his best at this job. No, this time he was going to do his absolute worst.

There was a squeal and a holler downstairs as the bottom floor of lights went out. Aya blinked. Beetlejuice had already started.

**AUTHORESS NOTE// So, I hope this was okay. I tried to keep a balance between humor and seriousness. I also know that there aren't any original characters from the show on here yet, other then Beetlejuice of course. I'll introduce a few more characters later. Please review, because I'm really nervous about how this is going to be taken since Aya isn't from the show. I tried to keep Beetlejuice in character, and trying to mix the him in the shows with the him in the movies.**


	2. Surprises

**Shattered Mirrors**

**Chapter Two: Suprises**

"Aya, what the hell are you up to?!" Her father's voice yelled up the stairs, but it was full of fear. An emotion she had never heard from the grown man. Aya walked downstairs wanting to see what was going on for herself. She leaned against the kitchen wall as she heard the sound of shattering glass. A chair with "legs" had just jumped out through the window with her screaming mom sitting on it.

Then as she watched her dad, there were huge hissing snakes wrapped around his legs, holding him onto the chair. The snakes had the hood of vipers and were coiled near his face, hissing with what seemed to be purple venom dripping from their fangs. They wrapped around his neck, so that there was a viper head on either side of him.

Aya felt something wrap around her leg and saw a worm. She rolled her eyes. She reached down and picked it up, then threw it out of the window, after the chair that was bucking like a bull while her mother struggled to get off of it. The worm burrowed in the ground and suddenly weeds were growing out of the ground where the worm had burrowed, at an alarming rate, reaching to get her mother and restrain her. Aya didn't know what her mother saw but she gaped at some invisible horror as she screamed.

As if on cue a huge venus fly trap grew where her mother was staring and a purple and white striped tongue slipped out and licked her mother before licking the flower lips. Then it went to eat her. "Beetlejuice! You're getting carried away." Aya said. He had said he couldn't kill her parents...getting eaten by a plant seemed a lot like killing them.

The flower disappeared but the weeds didn't. "Aaaaaah!" Her mother screamed, apparently she still saw the flower, even though it wasn't there. Then the weeds let go of her, and there was a huge meat cleaver in the weeds, about to hit her. It missed, landing inches from her. She screamed again and scrambled up, moving to run away. Passerby didn' t see any of it though...just looking like she was crazy.

Her dad however wasn't as scared. Suddenly there was a huge zombie-like body of a child in front of him. The eyes were rolled back into the head. The tongue hung out and was deep purple. Its clothes were rags and its skin looked like it was falling off. There was a noose around its neck and there was skin missing. The zombie pulled the noose off and threw it around her dad's neck, tightening it slowly with a "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." drone.

Aya watched, fascinated by the gruesome zombie. It intrigued her, she wasn't scared by it. She wanted to touch it. Was its skin cold and slimey like that pervert? Was it hard and coarse because it was dead or was it like soft decaying mush? Should she be thinking about it?

She blinked and shook her head. Her dad was gone, the house was empty. Had she blacked out staring at the zombie? She was laying on the floor, head against the wall. "What happened?" She asked.

"You sure seem facsinated by the dead, toots." Said the ghost floating above her. "You blacked out staring at the kid. Your folks are long gone, now pay up." He told her.

She nodded as she stood up. She felt dizzy and nauseous. Whatever. She walked upstairs to her parents safe where they kept all their money. She did the lock, the code was BARS in numbers "2-2-7-7". She turned the numbers into the lock and opened it up. The money was in stacks of $5,000. She grabbed four stacks and handed it to Beetlejuice. "Have a field day." She said, before slamming the safe and changing the combination quickly. Just in case he decided he wanted more money after all.

Beetlejuice slid the money into the inner pocket of his dirty suit jacket. He gave a leering smile. "Pleasure doing business with you." He said, and tipped his head to her, literally pulling it off.

The way he said that and the smile he gave her made her think of a male prostitute suddenly...not that she would know what one of those was like.

There was a knock on the door downstairs and she blinked. She went to go answer it, making a shooing gesture at Beetlejuice. Leslie stood there, holding a stack of papers, but when he saw it was her he smiled.

"I...uh...brought you your work that you missed today." He said, awkwardly. He hated going to her house. He thought her parents were home because of the cars in the driveway of her house.

"Thanks. You can come in if you want." She gave a bright, flirty smile at him as she moved so he could step in.

"Won't your parents be mad?" Leslie asked cautiously.

"I told you I was going to get rid of them, and they're gone. We have the house to ourselves." She said, or at least she hoped they had the house to themselves.

Leslie blinked. "How'd you get rid of them?" He asked, then when he thought about it. "On second thought I don't want to know. I can't come in."

"What do you mean?" She asked, then she saw the white van in her driveway and she grabbed him by his arm, yanking him inside and slamming the door shut behind him. "What the hell Leslie?! You brought that ugly thing to my house! My house. You know how I feel and yet, you brought her here! After you were worried about people finding out about us last night." She was yelling.

Leslie paled at her anger, he had been on the receiving end a few times, but never like this. "Honey, calm down...I thought your parents would be home and it would be safer if..."

"Honey?! Honey?! I'm sure you call that fat ball of flesh honey too! I'm sure you tell her that every night. I can't believe you, you had the nerve to – Go fuck yourself. Or better yet, go fuck that ball of fat." She said, and turned her back on him.

"Aya. Stop." He gripped her arms. He turned her to look at him. "She's my wife, you're my student. You should know where you stand to me." His words were cold and they hurt.

She slapped him, once, twice. Three times before she yanked away from him. "Get out. Get out now before I call the cops and say you've raped me." It wasn't an idle threat. She could ruin his life, she could ruin his wife's life. She could ruin everything for him, if she wanted to. She couldn't believe how pissed and hurt she was. She felt betrayed, she felt alone. She honestly wanted him to hurt, she wanted to go outside and just tell his wife everything. "I hate you. I fucking hate you. I should go tell her what you've been doing behind her back. I should ruin your miserable excuse for a life." She said.

It sounded like a good idea to her, but she wasn't that hateful. No, she was just a 16-year old girl who had just got rid of her family for him. "But I'm not going to. At least not now. I could, but I won't, because I'm sure you'll cheat on her again, and she'll find out. You're probably with some other girl now too. I hope you rot in hell." She suddenly opened the door and pushed him outside. She never noticed the long snake that tripped him, or the fact he landed in a puddle of mud when it hadn't rained for a while.

She shut and locked her front door. "How dumb can I honestly get?" She whispered to herself, the same phrase she had used the night before.

"Aw, you ain't dumb, toots," Beetlejuice said as he floated above her. He was still there. And she was still angry and upset.

"Oh go away you pedophile. You shouldn't have heard that. What the hell are you doing still here anyways? I paid you already. You should be gone." She said, but she wasn't yelling...she sounded the most quiet as she had since he had met her.

"You signed a contract in blood, maybe not yours, but it was still blood. Soooo I have rights to haunt you now. For as long as I want to." He explained. She seemed down. "So who was the fruitloop?" He asked, turning into a big cereal piece.

"That is – was my boyfriend." She replied as she suddenly looked down. "You can have the spare bedroom if you're staying, just stay out of my way." She said, her fierceness back suddenly as she stood up and headed to the kitchen, pulling item after item out of the fridge.

Soon enough there was a line of vegetables on a cutting board. She picked up a knife and started to chop up tomatoes, celery, zucchini and other random foods. Although all of it was healthy she looked like she was going on a binge. She put it all in a bowl and then splattered ranch all over what was once healthy.

She hated feeling so fat and ugly and unwanted. She took a piece of zucchini and put it in her mouth, eating it. She ate the cut up veggies one by one, losing her sorrows in eating. She knew it was an unattractive trait in a girl, but...she didn't care. Who did she have to impress anyways? She had eaten almost half of the bowl before it was taken away from her and she gave a sound of objection.

"Hey, give that back!" She said, although her mouth was full so it sounded more like "gish hav bac".

"I'm sorry, I don't speak depressed teenage girl." Beetlejuice said as he took the bowl, floating away. Although he wouldn't dare eat it. "How can you bear to eat this disgusting junk?" He asked, turning into a pile of trash as he shoved the bowl in the fridge despite her complaints.

"I could just send you away." She threatened. He had taken away her refuge...she always ate when she was depressed, although she was a vegitarian so she rarely ate anything unhealthy. She pouted a bit in her chair. She had wanted to go on a binge, she was already unwanted so why did it matter.

"You're no fun." Beetlejuice complained to her. He suddenly did his wheel of terror trick as his head turned into a merry-go-round with scary ghouls and snakes coming out of his head. His trick didn't work though, where it would've made other people shriek in terror, she just yawned.

Was he losing his touch? She wasn't scared of him at all. She barely blinked. She was the most angry yet unemotional girl that he could think of.

Aya just looked at him and shook her head. "I...just don't want to deal with people, especially perverted old pedophiles." She stood up and stormed upstairs. She was so angry she was shaking, but he knew it wasn't about him. She walked into her room, jumping onto her bed.

She buried her face in her pillow and in the "privacy" of her room she cried herself to sleep. She didn't care about the ghost that was in her house. She didn't think Beetlejuice would see her cry or that if he did, he would actually care.

So much for thinking things could work out with Leslie...

**A/N: This chapter is a lot shorter then the last one. The next few chapters are gonna be more interesting, I promise. I have the next few chapters planned out so it shouldn't take me long to type them.**


	3. Seven Years

**Shattered Mirrors**

**Chapter Three: Seven Years**

The sound of glass shattering startled Beetlejuice awake as he looked around. "What the hell?" He asked as he stood up and headed for Aya's room. He had known she was angry, but what the hell was she doing. He went through the door and looked around. She had broken every single mirror in her room...and five empty frames were left. She was sitting up on her bed, looking at the broken glass. There was no sign of blood, so he was guessing she had thrown something at them to get them to break.

There was a hammer lying in front of one mirror, a lamp in front of another, a thick text book in front of one, then there was a broken compact on the floor that she had thrown, and another handmirror against the wall. Aya looked up as he floated in. "Good morning." She said in a suspiciously cheerful mood.

"Normally people aren't happy when they break things randomly..." Beetlejuice said cautiously. He eyed her like she was a lunatic and he needed to worry about her jumping at him at any minute. "What brought this on?" He didn't even use any nicknames like 'toots' or 'sweetheart'.

"You said it before, I'm not the most normal color crayon in the crayon box." She said, cheerfully. She picked her way off of the bed without stepping on any glass. She practically skipped out of her room. Leaving him stunned. When had she had her cup of coffee?

Beetlejuice was a bit weirded out about how she was acting. She had skipped out of the room, she had broken all the mirrors, and she had admitted she wasn't normal. He would've been frightened of her, if he wasn't a ghost and had a reason to be afriad of some small girl.

She was cooking downstairs, grilling up a vegetable omelet with cheese on top of it. She ate the food and hummed what sounded suspiciously like the "Bob the Builder" theme. Beetlejuice watched her for a moment but soon floated off.

She was perfect, because she had a plan. She was going to get back at that bastard for doing that to her. Aya knew just how to do it too. She could've always paid Beetlejuice to pull some pranks, but that was cheating. Besides, she didn't like him anyways. He was some annoying poltergeist.

She stood up after eating and did the dishes before grabbing a bag and heading out of the house. She'd go to school. She stopped by the supermarket first, buying a thing of silly string, a bag of sugar and a thing of ziploc bags. She paid for the stuff, then took out only one bag of ziploc, filled it with a bit of the sugar. Then she dug into her bag, pulling out a condom...and filling it with silly string then tying the end of it.

It wasn't anything big, but she could get him in so much trouble. She used the key she had for Leslie's classroom to get into the classroom. She put the powder in the desk where he kept his lesson plans, setting it on top of the book in such a way that he'd have to pull it out when he got the book. Then she went to the door, and standing on a chair outside the classroom she put the condom in the door, so the knot where it was tied was holding it up, and when the door opened, it would fall straight on him. Satisfied with herself, she locked the door and put the chair on the other side of the hallway before trashing the key and walking to the cafeteria to get breakfast.

Aya had never had any friends. She went to a public school, in an area where most of the people were lower middle class. Her family was well...rich. And she had always dressed in the latest designer brand, the newest clothes, the most expensive everything. Not because she had wanted to though. Her mother had been a model and her father had owned the company, although he had hired a manager in his place so he didn't actually have to work. Still, her parents would've never let her leave their sight unless she was dressed in the best clothes they could buy her.

Because of the way she dressed, and her antisocial personality, people had thought she was a snob. Even as a little kid she wouldn't be invited to play games with other kids, she would just stay by herself and work on school work or something else. She had great grades because of it, but she was also alone. It wasn't the way she wanted her life, but it was too late to change it now.

She sat at a table by herself after getting one of those single boxes of cereal and a thing of milk that the school had for people. She ate, moping a bit. She had actually felt wanted when she was with Leslie...like someone actually cared. But now, Aya guessed he had only thought she would be easy because she was so alone all the time. "Douche." She mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Do you ever wash your mouth out?" Came the sleazy scumbag's voice and she jumped and almost choked on the food she had in her mouth as she saw a human-sized douche sitting across the table from her. Judging by the way the other kids paid no attention, she was guessing only she could see him.

"Jerk." She said instead, so he would turn back to his normal self. She ate more of her breakfast, completely ignoring the ghoul sitting across from her.

Beetlejuice watched her, and didn't say anything else. He would've expected a girl like her to be surrounded by friends, but when he looked around, she seemed almost as invisible as he actually was. "Hey, girlie, what's your problem?" He asked her. She was human, she was alive, and yet...she seemed absolutely miserable.

"You are." She said, coldly, before shoving the spoon into her mouth.

He turned into a Beetlejuice-popsicle. "Coooold." He exagerrated shivering before he changed back. He studied her but then left, going off to prank a few people. He shouldn't be worried about some spoiled brat anyways, she probably deserved it.

Aya told herself she didn't care that he left. She was only stuck with him because of that stupid contract. Hopefully he'd find her boring and leave her alone soon enough. The bell rang for class and she stood up, dropping her trash in the trash can and headed to home room, Mr. Griffin's class.

She walked slowly though, going to her locker first to grab a notebook. Then she noticed Beetlejuice camped out in her locker, in miniature form. She didn't notice when he jumped in her bag before she shut the locker though.

She walked into the class a minute before the bell rang, to find the class cracking up. Instead of the condom of silly string falling on him...he was covered in what seemed to be melted whipped cream and the whites of eggs, making him look like a gooey white and clear mess. She giggled herself as she took her seat. She was guessing Beetlejuice had messed with her plan.

Then when Leslie went to grab his gradebook to call roll, the powder popped out, and there were pills there too. The class got quiet as he cussed loudly and glared straight at Aya, who was busy writing in a notebook now. She forced herself to seem completely innocent. She was a good actress anyways. One of the kids, probably one of the goody two shoes, ran out of the class to go call the office. Aya just looked up, gave a kind of shocked look as if seeing him for the first time, then gave a sweet, sympathetic smile. She was guessing that the powder wasn't sugar now.

"Mr. Griffin to the principal's office, Mr. Griffin to the principal's office." The intercom announced, and the kids giggled a bit, knowing he was in trouble. And lots of it.

About 15 minutes later a security officer came into the room. "Your class will be meeting in the library until we find a replacement teacher." The officer explained, and escorted them up to the library. When Aya sat down at a table and dug through her purse to find a pen, she accidentally grabbed Beetlejuice.

"Ow, watch it toots." He growled at her, but no one else seemed to hear it.

"What are you doing in my purse?" She asked in an annoyed whisper.

"You suck at pranks." He replied.

"Well, I didn't want to get him fired." She said in return.

"Well, he is now." Beetlejuice grinned.

Aya rolled her eyes, grabbed her pen and went to shut her purse on him, but suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her hand. "OW!" She said, loudly. "Oh, um...sorry, something sharp." She apologized as people turned to stare at her. He had bit her.

"I'm gonna get rabies because of you." She said in an angry voice, and yanked her hand out of her purse. She rubbed where the teeth marks were. It looked like a fucking mouse had bit her.

"I hate you." She whispered. She started to work on an essay she had to do for her history class, looking at the prompt and writing in neat, block lettering.

"Hate you too." he replied with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and slammed a book down on her purse, just as he poofed out of it. Damn, that might've worked too.

"I hate you more." She mumbled to herself, as she put her anger into writing out a good essay.

Beetlejuice couldn't help but grin when he heard her whisper this. He chuckled to himself and went to go do some of his own things, until he noticed the news in the teacher's lounge. Her parents were on it, in the middle of the town...flying a flag of boxers and calling it a new god. Then there was the news that they had been admitted into the mental hospital in town. Uh oh, this wasn't good. He poofed back to the Roadhouse in the Neitherworld. He needed to figure some things out before they went terribly wrong.

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Read and review. Some of these ideas came from a Beetlejuice roleplay I did with my friend Kirbypuff. ^^ So I'm not gonna take all the credit for it. I plan on making the next few chapters either longer or more eventful. This is starting to get interesting though.**


	4. Consider Yourself Fired

**Shattered Mirrors**

**Chapter Four: Consider Yourself Fired**

Beetlejuice sat in an armchair in the Roadhouse, the chair seeming to be covered in spiderwebs. He had a pile of books next to the chair, and more piles thrown across the room. "Exposing ghosts to humans, close but no. Learning how to scare, the basics, no. Oh, here we are. Scaring someone until they are insane. Damn, that can't be good." He said...as he read over the article.

"In the instance of scaring a human to the point they become insane is against the Neitherworld law, as stated by the prince, anyone found to have scared someone that much is to be fed to the sandworms." He read it out loud. "You think they'd have something like this in bold print...or at the beginning. Or with a huge warning side next to it." He griped. Then there was an undernote in small print that he couldn't make out. He poofed up a magnifying glass and moved to read it.

"In the case that a ghoul is hired to scare someone, and they scare someone insane. That means you, Beetlejuice. Both the person who hired the ghoul, and the ghoul himself will be punished, although the human shall be killed before fed to the sandworm." He read it out loud. "Why doesn't anyone tell me about these rules?!" He said as he moved to go out of a portal back to the human world.

He needed to tell Aya. Because he was scared. He couldn't use his powers when sandworms were around. At least not very well. Plus the prince had it out for him, so of course there wasn't a big way out of this.

Only _she _was able to distract the prince to get him out of trouble. Only _she _would've been able to get him out of this. And _she _was nowhere to be found.

He sighed. He soon found Aya back at the house, sitting at a desk, working on the same essay she had been working on in the library that morning. She had four pages written, only one more to go.

"Um, hey, toots, we have a problem." Beetlejuice said immediately. He sounded serious, and that's what made Aya look over at him.

"What is it, pest?" She asked, a bit annoyed because she had lost her train of thought.

He handed her the book, pointing at the part he had read. "Read that." He said, as he waited on her to read it.

"Sucks for you." She said, only reading the part about him getting fed to sandworms. What was a sandworm anyways?

"Read the fine print." He told her as he waited, getting more impatient by the second.

"Um, okay, yeah this might be a problem. So what do we do, Beej?" She asked, without realizing the sudden nickname she gave him.

Beetlejuice blinked. She had called him Beej and _she_ had called him Beej. He shook his head though. "I don't think there's anything we can do. He'll send someone after me or you when he figures it out...and after that well, we're sandworm chow." He said, being uncharacteristically pessimistic.

"I really don't want to die...or be fed to a sandworm, whatever that is." Aya said with a shake of her head. "So what's this prince guy like?" She asked.

"Prince Vince, ruler of the Neitherworld, he's a stuck up snobby brat. He really ticks my clock." Beej said, suddenly annoyed, turning into a clock. Beej took the book from her and flipped through the pages to the back where there were pictures of him and the rest of the rulers before him. "This is him." Beetlejuice said, turning back to himself.

Aya looked over him. He looked around her age really. Hm...that gave her an idea. "Well...can't we try to reason with him?" She asked.

Beetlejuice shook his head. "No one reasons with the rules." Except _her._ "Besides, you'd be dead if you went into the Neitherworld." He said as he looked over her. She wore skimpy clothes, she wore bright colors and she was screaming with life.

She wouldn't stand a chance, and not everyone in the Neitherworld was going to just let her walk past without trying something.

Aya thought about it for a minute. "What if I make myself look all dead or something?" She asked, sighing at the idea. She hated dark colors, and she had a nice golden tan to her skin, not a deathly pale look or...anywhere close to the light blue tint of Beetlejuice's skin.

"That might work." He said after a moment. It had worked for _her._

"Well...help me dress up then." She said with another sigh. But...she was thinking about seducing the prince. That was her plan. Giving a sob story, begging him, then offering him _anything_ to make things better. The perfect test of her acting skills.

Beej nodded. "Fine." He said, although he didn't like the idea of taking her to the Neitherworld or of going back there himself. But he was guessing she had a plan. Just like _she_ used to. And maybe Aya's plan would work. He didn't have any ideas himself.

They went upstairs and Aya went through her closet. Beej blinked at all the bright clothes. Really? Was it that possible to have that many neon outfits? He shook his head in distaste. No wonder people wouldn't talk to her. Then again, when he thought about it, he had seen other girls at school dressed similar.

There was a small pile of clothes next to him, most of them black or dark red. He went through them, until he found something he thought would work and he threw it over at her.

Aya caught it. She looked over her outfit for a play she had played in. It was a dark gothic dress, with a red corset and a black ripped skirt with thin material that had silver spiderweb designs on it. "I don't even know if they will fit anymore," She complained.

She grabbed it and retreated to the bathroom, slipping off her clothes and trying to pull it on. It fit fine everywhere, except for the chest part. It had no sleeves and was just held up by the top that was made to be snug over her breasts. Before she could wear her bra with it, but now she had to take the bra off. She couldn't reach the hooks at the back. Fudge.

"Beej!" She called. He came after a moment of hesitation, and saw her holding up the top. What was she wanting him for?

"Do the hooks on the back, please? I have short arms...and I can't reach them." She said.

He sighed and slowly did the hooks. He didn't have practice with clasps like that, so he fumbled with it for a few minutes before he had it done. Aya sighed, remembering who had helped her in her outfit last time, remembering Leslie and his quick movements while sensually touching her skin. She shivered at the thought.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Um, just...cold." She said, lying. "Yeah, cold." She said again.

Beetlejuice raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. He looked at her reflection in the mirror. "We should put makeup on you." He said.

Aya whined softly. "I don't want makeup. I'll look pale and icky, like some weird goth chick." She said, whining.

Beetlejuice rolled his eyes. No, she wasn't anything like _her._ This girl was nothing alike. "Fine, get raped by a werewolf, see if I care. The only way you'll make it through there is looking damn close to dead." He said.

Aya sighed, and pouted. "Fine." She whispered, giving in.

Beetlejuice disappeared for a moment and came back with a bottle of halloween make-up, the white cream stuff that sticks to skin and is sweat and water-proof. The type that could only be removed by lots and lots of soap.

"Put it on." He said, throwing her the bottle and leaving the room.

"Douche!" She yelled after him, as she took off the dress again. She lathered the stuff on until she was white as a mime.

Beetlejuice suddenly clamped his hands over his ears, hearing a scream, louder then a banshee.

"Okay, you can quit with the screaming!" He said loudly.

Aya was screaming, loudly, because she had seen her reflection. She looked...dead, she looked like a goth. She looked absolutely freak-ish! She looked like one of those Twilight loving freaks at her school! Hell. Fucking. No. This was hell. This was worse then hell. She wanted to vomit. Ew, ew, ew.

Beetlejuice walked in. He saw her and let out a little whistle. She would look really good as a ghost, but she'd never lose the bright clothes, especially with the way she was screaming. He started counting. She lost her breath at almost 65 seconds, although she had been screaming longer from when he was in the other room. Finally, since she was out of breath, she shut up to catch it. "That was...a really long scream. Maybe you'll be a banshee when you die." He said, joking.

Aya shot him a death glare, and he was able to see her completely in the make-up. If he had breath, he would've lost it just then. Even with her glaring.

"Let's get this over with. This stuff is going to take forever to get off." She whined softly, her voice not even breaking from screaming earlier.

He opened up a portal to the Neitherworld, a green swirly portal. "Step on in, princess." He said sarcastically. She stepped through the portal and fell into a fountain. Lucky for her the make-up was water-proof, so only her clothes were affected.

The make-up just looked that much more real. She got out, her clothes clinging to her body and her nipples suddenly showing because of the cold water. Beej stood next to her, not landing in the fountain.

"Looks good." He said, giving another whistle.

But a few minutes after they were walking in the Neitherworld, guards arrested them both. Beetlejuice just went along with them, but the guards had grabbed her around the waist, and she didn't like the feel of the guard pulling her against him. She slapped him and twisted his arm behind his back, kicking him behind the knee. Before one of the other guards grabbed her, and wrapped her arms behind her back, gripping them in a tight forceful grip.

"Great job, toots. This is your fault for suggesting we go here." Beetlejuice pointed out.

"Oh, nice...like you didn't know about that damn rule, Beej." She said back.

"I'm sorry I don't read the stupid rule books." He commented back.

"I hate you." She said.

"I hate you too." He replied.

"I hate you more." She mumbled, before one of the guards grabbed a handful of her hair, making her whimper.

"Your voice is annoying when you yell, shut up." He commanded, pulling on her hair. She whimpered again, and Beetlejuice found he didn't like the guard hurting her like that.

Beetlejuice was let go in the cell, but Aya was thrown in after him. Aya landed hard with a thump on the ground. She whimpered softly.

"You're not supposed to throw a lady!" Aya said in a sharp whine.

"Oh shut up brat, or we'll kill you right now before the prince sees your sweet little face." The guard threatened her. Then he shut the door.

"You think he'll like her?" The second guard asked.

"Probably. She has a heartbeat, she looks dead. She looks like a whore, she'll do." The first guard answered.

Aya was about to yell something back, but Beetlejuice covered her mouth with his hands. She bit down on his hands, not worried about when was the last time he had actually washed them. But she couldn't get him to let go long enough for her to scream at the guards. They soon left her and Beetlejuice in the cell.

"What were you doing provoking them?" Beej asked her as he let go of her mouth. He was soon floating in the corner of the cell in a position on his side as he watched her. She really did look cute like this.

Aya picked up a rock and threw it right back his head. She was angry, not at their predicament. But at his comments and at the guard's comments. "I AM NOT CUTE!" She said in a yell, picking up another rock.

Beetlejuice blinked. He had only been thinking that. He tilted his head at her. How did she know that? He wasn't going to ask. She would make a very scary ghost. "Okay, okay, calm down, toots." He said doing a coaxing sound like he was coaxing a kitten out of the tree.

Aya sat down, but soon the cell door opened again. "The prince would like to see you, kitten." The guard grinned, it was a new one. She shivered at the grin...and at the pet name.

Soon enough she was pushed down on her knees. Looking up she saw a skinny guy with a crown on his head. His black hair was messy, similar to Beej. And he wore a black suit. There was a rain cloud over his head, raining away. He looked down at her. Just like what Beej had thought...she looked nothing like his Lydia.

Still...she was a lot more mature physically then Lydia had been.

"Come here." He told her, in an almost bored voice.

Aya stood up, and tried not to stumble again. She walked up to where he was sitting on his throne.

His head was suddenly against her chest, the cloud faded and his ear was level with her heart. He gave a sigh as he heard her heartbeat.

**Ka-thump, ka-thump, ka-thump_._**

"So you are alive. Very well then, why are you with that scoundrel and why, did you and him make two mortals insane?" He moved back and sat up, waiting on the story she would give.

The cells were in view of the throne, and Beetlejuice was watching, growing more aggrivated every second.

"They were my parents, your..._highness_." She said, saying the last word softly, as if she was scared of him. And she was. But she knew saying it like that would appeal to him. She had pinned his type as soon as she had seen him.

"Why would you want to make your parents insane, kitten?" He asked.

Although, he was just a figurehead in the Neitherworld, Aya didn't know that, and Beetlejuice hadn't told her. So she automatically thought that the Neitherworld was a monarchy. "This is why." She said, softly. Playing the pity game, he was already depressed and she doubted he'd feel for her, but she could try. She lowered her dress, showing a stab wound above her left breast. She then showed her right arm and left arm, where there were random nail marks and cuts. Some scabbed, but most scars.

"They almost made me insane first." She explained.

She also would have no way to know that Judge Mental was the real person who sentenced the people of the Neitherworld, or that they were already sentenced.

He seemed intrigued by her story but not very sympathetic. "That explains a bit, but that doesn't make you or that scoundrel above the law." He said.

"I understand that, your ghoulish-ness, but...it was all my fault. I made that _thing_ agree. I offered him money to make them gone. To get my revenge on them. _It_ warned me about the rule, but I didn't care. So please, don't punish that creature for what I did." She said. She had noticed his contempt for Beetlejuice and she was playing on it, wanting him to listen to her. She leaned forward a bit to bed, her corset falling just enough to show cleavage.

Beetlejuice was clinging to the walls of the cell, his head sticking out as he watched her. She was giving a pity story, and flirting, and insulting him...all at once! "Why you – " He shut up though. He knew she was joking.

"Please, I'll do _anything_ I can do to make up for what rule I've broken. I'm so terribly sorry, and I'll accept _any_ form of punishment." She said softly. She looked up at him with her pretty puppy dog eyes.

Beej's mouth dropped open, falling to the floor and his tongue rolling out. She could flirt, she could act like she wasn't an angsty teenager. She could flirt. She could be attractive. Woah, he so hadn't expected that from her. Of course, with the way she looked and the teacher/boyfriend, he had guessed it. But..that was different from seeing it. Hell, if he was the prince he would – forget that thought.

He knew that she'd probably just kick him and call him a perv if he had ever mentioned that to her. If he ever got to mention that to her. He kind of sat in the back of the cell at both of his previous thoughts.

The prince's gaze was magnetically attracted to her cleavage. "Well, there is one way to bend the punishment a little." He said, voice suddenly interested.

"If you stay here with me, then I'll let him go." The prince promised.

Aya blinked. Suddenly, she wasn't sure why she wanted to agree. She nodded. "Alright." She gave in, with a flirty smile.

Then suddenly, something metal and heavy was snapped around her neck. She blinked. A collar.

"Dammit Aya!" Beej said. He was being dragged towards what seemed like a castle outside of the window. He was loaded up into it. "See where your plan got us!" He exclaimed as he was shot straight towards the desert.

Uh oh.

She looked up, as one of the guards dragged on the chain. "We'll lead your kitten to your bedchambers." The guards said with a grin. Slowly they forced her towards his bedroom and she winced a bit.

What did she get herself into?

"How dumb can I get?" She whispered, hoping Beetlejuice was okay...wherever he was.

Beetlejuice ran for it, as a sandworm chased him through the desert, shivering with fear. He needed to get out of there, fast. Before he was sandworm food.

**A/N: Wow, this chapter was pretty long. It is 7:31 AM and I haven't been to sleep yet. I was too busy updating this and my Ouran High School Host Club fic. Both are on chapter 4, yay.**

**Okay, so this is a major turning point for a few chapters. The next chapter WILL contain M rated content. That's why I rated it M, cause I had already was planning this to happen. I won't be as descriptive as I could be. If you don't like it, then skip over that chapter, but you will be missing some important turning points.**

**So, in case you didn't read that. CHAPTER FIVE WILL CONTAIN M-RATED CONTENT! BE WARNED!**

**Okay, thank you. I honestly planned on putting in more Beetlejuice comments in here, and I might later...but I'm too tired to think of witty comebacks to what she says.**

**When I planned this out, I planned on making her flirt more. But I did add a bit more to the scene, and rechanged it.**

**If I wasn't so lazy I'd dig up my yahoo archives where Kirbypuff and I played a scene similar, and changed up a bit of stuff.**

**I'll come back and fix it later.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I want 4 reviews before I update again.**

**P.S. Anyone get what the chapter name is meaning to? I 3 the cannon. And the thought of Beej like jaw-dropped watching her flirt.**


	5. It Was That Easy

**Shattered Mirrors**

**Chapter Five: It Was That Easy**

The worm chased Beetlejuice through the desert, and he screamed out his fear. There was no place to hide, the was nowhere to go. All he could do was run as far away. Then a second sandworm popped in front of him and he ran to the side. All the while thinking of a way he could get out of there.

Stupid preppy girl. Stupid girl that was nothing like _her_. He shook his head, then remembered...he had learned to be able to at least fly while the sandworms were around. But he couldn't keep it up forever. Maybe he could tire the worms out. He floated up above them and made his way away from them as fast as he could. As far as he could see was sand. Nothing but sand. And far far away, he could make out a speck of the town. He headed in that direction.

**

Aya was chained to the wall next to the prince's large bed. She was too upset to notice her surroundings. She sat down on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. Beetlejuice was probably chow by now...and it was her fault. If they had stayed in the human world then maybe things would've been better. Maybe they wouldn't have been found.

There had to have been a way...

She was crying softly as she looked out the window. "Please...don't let him die because of me." She didn't know why she cared. She just...didn't want to be the reason his afterlife ended.

**

Beetlejuice had never thought of anyone else when he was alive. It had been all about him. How could he scam someone to get money? What would be the best deal for him? He used people, he was a scam artist. He hadn't changed much when he died, except he had been promoted from a scam artist to a scum artist. Then he had met that kid. She was a kid when he met her...at least in his opinion. 12 and he had already tried to think of a scheme to marry her. But when that didn't work, he had settled on being her best friend.

It was the first time he had honestly loved something. But he wasn't a part of her life anymore. He was just a ghost, and she had grown up. She would be like 20-something now. She didn't need to be hanging around ghosts.

He had gone back to scams after that. Now, he actually thought he might have a friend. The afterlife could be lonely, and like most ghosts...he found himself wanting something alive. He couldn't be the reason she died...or the reason her afterlife was a literal hell with that stupid prick.

"Please don't let her die because I didn't warn her..." He mumbled, then saw another sandworm and headed off in another direction, flying away as fast as he could for his afterlife.

**

Aya was too busy crying and looking out the window to really notice the door open. She jumped when she heard it slam shut. She blinked up, blinking back tears as she saw the prince. She flinched her whole body. Honestly, what did he want with her? She couldn't help crawling back into the corner, she would've crawled under the bed, but the chain was too short.

"Aw, don't be like that love, you'll be taken good care of here." The prince said, an almost predatory look over his features.

She swallowed, and blinked back more tears. She was scared and felt like a child who had just learned the monster under the bed was real. "R-really?" She asked, heart beat racing.

"Yes, really. You just have to do what I say. You're my pet. No one else will hurt you, as long as you're nice to me." He said with a grin. He patted the spot near the bed where he sat down.

Aya wasn't sure she'd want to be his pet, or that she wanted to be nice to him. She had never felt this weak before. He scared her. She shook her head. "I'm fine here." She whispered.

"I don't think you get what I'm saying." He said, yanking on the chain suddenly, jerking her up and forward where she fell on her knees in front of him. "Either you do what I tell you. No matter what it is. Or I'll throw you to the guards." The prince didn't show people this side of him, but he had learned to be given whatever he wanted. And right now, he wanted her.

Aya shook lightly. She was scared. Wait a second. Who the hell did he think he was? No one had treated her this way. Even her parents when they were beating her around. They would never demand anything from her. She looked up at him, glaring. "No." She said as she yanked back on the chain. She knew she had an anger problem and maybe this could be a good thing.

There were few people who had ever told him no before. He wasn't going to let her tell him what to do. "Do you really want the guards to have you? A _sweet_ little kitten like you?" He asked.

Aya remembered the way the guards had acted, but right now. She didn't care. She wasn't going to let this...this prick tell her what she was or wasn't going to do. She reached up and slapped him. "Who the hell do you think you are? I don't care if you're a prince or not, but you can't just force someone to do what you want. Maybe that's how things work here, but that isn't how I work. I did this, because you were supposed to keep him from getting hurt. He's probably dead. Well...dead for good. And, that means I don't have any reason to listen to a damn thing you say." She was yelling, her voice had gotten the shrill angry tone that most women had.

She..she had slapped him. Although it didn't really do anything but sting a bit, he couldn't believe this girl thought she could slap him. He gave her a glare, but he wasn't going to deal with this. Maybe he was beat, but he'd make sure she was too. He walked out of the room.

Aya blinked, had it been that easy to get rid of him? Had she won?

Then the door opened again, and she was greeted by three guards. Two from earlier. Uh oh. She swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat, like she was going to vomit. They came over and unhooked the chain and collar. "You're ours pussy-cat." The guard grinned as he grabbed her, lifting her up.

She fought him, but it was no use. She was strong from taking karate as a kid...yet she couldn't beat three of them. She kicked, she bit, she screamed, she clawed at them, and punched. Anything she could think of. But in the end she was thrown onto the ground of what seemed to be barracks of some kind.

"She's all ours." One of the guards said, and she didn't know which.

Suddenly, a sharp kick in her side that made her whimper. "That's for kicking me in the face," the guard said. She felt someone pull her hair, yanking her up by it. "Not the best, but she's better then nothing."

"What the hell do you mean, not the best. I – " she felt something shoved in her mouth and she gagged. She felt it tied behind her head. A cloth of some kind. She didn't want to know what. It had a sour taste like sweat that made her want to vomit.

She felt someone holding her down. Everything was a blur.

"Should we take turns?" A guard asked. She didn't hear the response, because she heard the _RIIIIIIIIIIIP_ of her clothes being torn off.

She fought again, but was hit, this time in the head. The blow made her dizzy and she couldn't focus on one thing. She wasn't crying yet, she was trying to struggle still. She felt her bra ripped off, and it made her try to scream through the sour-tasting gag.

Then suddenly she felt her panties ripped off. That's when the tears burst forth. This wasn't a dream, this was really going to happen.

Why her?

**

Beetlejuice was getting tired, his powers were shorting out from being so close to the sandworms, and he knew he couldn't fly much longer. He was closer to the town then he had been, but the sandworms were on his tail and he couldn't tire them out. He saw a rock and dove for it, landing on top as he tried to dodge sandworms while catching up on his powers.

There were four sandworms surrounding him, and when one dove for him, he'd jump almost immediately into another.

**

There were four guards surrounding her. One had her head in his lap and was petting her hair. She could smell blood...was it hers. She didn't know. She knew to fear the guy who held her head in his lap, petting her though. The predatory look in his eyes let her know that he wasn't just petting her...that he was getting off by something the other guards were doing.

Something was wrong...she couldn't focus on what was happening to her body. It was as if her mind was blocking out the gory details to save some of her sanity. She looked down. She was bleeding. There were claw marks down her stomach, down her legs. The gag was gone. She turned her head and vomited. No. No. Ew.

Suddenly, she felt a gross rough feeling on her. She looked down again, even though she had just thrown up. A zombie-like guard had his dead, gross tongue licking her leg, where there was blood. She choked on more bile. But she couldn't look away. The zombie's yellow eyes looked up at her as it licked, as if he was doing something intimate, and not licking away blood. Blood she needed to live.

Then there was another feeling. The zombie wasn't there anymore. When had that happened? Had she blacked out? She was crying, she had vomited...twice now? She didn't know. What was happening? Why couldn't this end? Something was inside her. Fuck. It hurt. It felt like her womb was being ripped open. She looked up and saw an almost human looking guard over her. He was inside of her. And he was twice her size. She should feel more pain. She should be more...alert about her surroundings.

What was happening? Shit. Shit. Shit!

Suddenly she felt something hot burst inside of her, and she knew what it was. She threw up again. She was bleeding, she was used. Suddenly she felt her head slam onto concrete and she cried out.

She heard a creepy voice by her ear. "Thought you died on us for a while there." He whispered.

How long had this been going on?

**

Beetlejuice had been running for days, and he couldn't keep this up. Even his dead body needed some form of rest. But he was close to the city. Only a couple of miles at most. He could collapse there. He flew again, using the last of his energy for a dash to the city.

**

She couldn't remember how long this had been happening, only that she was alone for hours at a time, but every so often a guard would come by and use her. The prince had maids come to help her clean up, and clean up the mess from when the guards used her. Seems...this was the way things were. She had multiple cuts. Nothing was broken yet though. But...somehow she had a huge cut at the back of her head, a cut in her shoulder. Her chest, her stomach, her legs. She had lost count.

She had just been cleaned up by a maid and handed a sheet to wrap herself in. The maids took pity on her, and would bring warm food when they could...but they couldn't do much for her.

She curled up in a corner, wrapped in the sheet. She was surprised she wasn't dead yet. She felt dead inside. She felt empty. She didn't have the energy to even feel angry now.

She was alone again. She could sleep, but...then she'd wake up to one of them.

**

Beetlejuice couldn't make it. He could barely stay awake, and he was faltering. Suddenly he was falling and he could feel the hot, moist breath of the sandworm behind him. That was it. He was done for.

**

A sudden idea hit Aya. The first time she had thought of something. "Beetlejuice." She whispered, throat dry and voice barely audible from screaming out in pain so often. "Beetlejuice." Her voice cracked a bit. "Beetlejuice..." She had to force the last word out. Her throat hurt so much.

Suddenly she heard a crash, and Beetlejuice landed, right in front of her on the ground. She blinked. It had worked. Why hadn't she done that earlier? Oh right, she was in pain earlier.

"Get me out of here...please." She said, hoping he had enough juice left to get them both somewhere else.

"Just say it again." He said, extremely tired. Too tired to ask why she hadn't done that earlier. Too tired to care just yet. He'd think about it later.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." She said, her voice cracking and almost non-existant.

They were back at her house. Both had landed on the floor and she whined in complaint. He didn't complain, simply rolled over...and was out, immediately. She forced herself to move, until she was in her bed. She fell asleep. She was home, she wasn't going to be raped when she woke up. So far, so good.

**

The next morning Beetlejuice was the one who woke up first. He looked around, and realized he was in Aya's room. He looked over. She was on the bed, not even under the blankets. He gasped, he was surprised.

What had happened to her? He swallowed a bit. He could see her breathing, so he knew she was still alive. But the make up was gone, as were her clothes apparently. He saw the scratches and bruises. He swallowed. What could he do?

If only he had not agreed to let her do her plan. If only he had went less on the scaring. He went to get something for her to eat. That was the least thing he could do. Why should he care? Honestly...it was her fault as much as his. Right? But he did care...and that was a problem he didn't know how to deal with.

**A/N: I could continue this...but I think I'll leave the chapter off here. I don't know how descriptive the scenes were, but I don't think I could've described that any more without vomiting myself. Hope this chapter was okay.**

**I really like this fic so far. Although, I think I went a bit overboard on what happened. Originally I was planning on Aya getting used by the prince, and that be all. But...I was thinking, and Aya wouldn't really just go along with being a pet, this seemed more likely to happen.**

**Next chapter should be up sometime before next week. Due to me not having a life and all.**

**Please review, I'd like to know how people are taking this.**


	6. Second Verse, Same as the First

**Shattered Mirrors**

**Chapter Six: Second Verse, Just Like the First**

Aya woke up to the smell of food. Her stomach grumbled and she sat up, but yelped out. She hurt everywhere. She slipped out of the bed. She was on a bed? Oh...yeah...Beej had come to her rescue. She walked to her dresser stiffly, whimpering the whole way as she forced herself to pull on at least a nightgown to cover herself. She didn't want to walk down the stairs...but that's where the food was.

But then she saw something out of the corner of her eye and when she turned she saw Beetlejuice standing there, a bowl in his dead hands. "Here...I uh...cooked. Took a while to figure it out..." He spoke like he was coaxing a cat again, like she was going to be angry at him.

Aya blinked. He had cooked...for her? He was a selfish, sleazy, perverted ghost of a pedophile. Why would he do something that...caring? She slowly took the bowl from him. It was warm. She looked down at the contents, wanting to make sure it wasn't bugs or lizards or something equally gross.

What she saw was a red creamy liquid, and she recognized the smell immediately. Tomato soup. Thankfully, it was one of the foods that was red and somehow managed to not look like blood, so she picked up the spoon in the bowl and slowly started eating, feeling a bit better with food in her. She didn't speak until she was done.

"Thanks...a lot...but don't think I'm gonna let you be all kind and crap even though I'm bruised up." Aya said, but not in the same fierce tone she normally used.

Beetlejuice noticed it right away. "Are you okay, sweetheart? What happened there?" He asked, cautiously. He had seen her angry, and he had seen her so angry that she was happy. But this, was just like...nothing. She was sad, he could tell that. But there was no trace of her anger. It disconcerted him. Just what had the prince done with her?

"Nothing, I wouldn't do anything the prince told me, so he had his guards beat me up. I'm perfectly fine. And if you really want to see how fine I am...I can still throw this bowl at you." Aya threatened, but, it was an empty threat, because she just set the bowl down on the table by her bed.

He raised an eyebrow at her obvious lie. The prince wouldn't just have his guards beat her up and that be it, right? And on top of that...what had the prince wanted her to do. Dressed as she had been, he could think of what he wanted her to do, but...the prince wasn't like him. They were alike in certain ways, because they were attracted to the same type of girls. But...he wouldn't just let her get away with a beating.

Something else had happened and he knew it.

Still, they were in a "I hate you"/"I hate you too" relationship...so he couldn't exactly expect her to trust him enough to tell him. What the hell? Why should he care?! It was her fault for what happened at the palace. Not his! He should be blaming her for all this...so why was he blaming himself?

"I'm taking a shower, be a nice old pedo and stay out of the bathroom." Aya said, a bit of her normal arrogance sinking back in.

Beetlejuice sighed. She was faking and he could tell, but he didn't argue, just faded off to do some serious thinking.

**

Aya walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She avoided looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't stand to see herself beaten, broken...abused. Like what her parents used to do to her. The thought made her shiver. She slipped off the nightgown and refused to look at herself. She was ugly, hideous...and they had touched her. She stepped in the water and washed off, only opening her eyes to find shampoo or soap, other then that keeping her eyes firmly shut so she wouldn't see herself.

Yet...something clicked into place, a flashback.

**

_Suddenly, she felt a gross rough feeling on her. She looked down again, even though she had just thrown up. A zombie-like guard had his dead, gross tongue licking her leg, where there was blood. She choked on more bile. But she couldn't look away. The zombie's yellow eyes looked up at her as it licked, as if he was doing something intimate, and not licking away blood. Blood she needed to live._

_Then there was another feeling. The zombie wasn't there anymore. When had that happened? Had she blacked out? She was crying, she had vomited...twice now? She didn't know. What was happening? Why couldn't this end? Something was inside her. Fuck. It hurt. It felt like her womb was being ripped open. She looked up and saw an almost human looking guard over her. He was inside of her. And he was twice her size. She should feel more pain. She should be more...alert about her surroundings._

_What was happening? Shit. Shit. Shit!_

_Suddenly she felt something hot burst inside of her, and she knew what it was. She threw up again. She was bleeding, she was used. Suddenly she felt her head slam onto concrete and she cried out._

_She heard a creepy voice by her ear. "Thought you died on us for a while there." He whispered._

_How long had this been going on?_

_**_

Aya was sitting on the shower floor, crying into her knees, eyes shut. No, no...that...she didn't want to remember it. She could remember it all.

She got out of the shower, and dried off and slipped back in the nightgown. Then she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror in front of her. She shook her head. She looked ugly. No one would ever want her. Not after that. She would be scarred for the rest of her life. Those cuts would cause pink welts in her skin...that would never fade. Not even Leslie would want her after this.

She was suddenly slamming her fists into the mirror, crying at the same time as the glass shattered and covered the floor. She sunk to the floor herself, crying at everything that had happened. And it was all her fault. If she had only slept with the prince...she wouldn't have been used like that.

**

Beetlejuice heard the mirror shatter and he groaned. Why did this girl insist on breaking mirrors? Did she want bad luck for the rest of her life? Yes, Beej was superstitious when it came to things like that. Although he wouldn't admit it to just anyone. He poofed into the bathroom and looked at the mess. The mirror was broken, and her hands were bleeding. She was crying. It was then that he guessed what must have happened.

"He had the guards rape you?" He asked, and his voice was soft. He was angry, how could the prince do something like that. But then again, it _was_ the prince, and...the guards weren't anyone he'd like to see. He bent down by her, gently scooping her up to get her off the glass, before taking her out of the room. He'd bandage up her hands in a second.

She didn't answer him, and she didn't struggle against him for once. When he set her down on her bed she wiped at her eyes.

"Just answer." He said, frustrated at how she wouldn't talk. Normally she didn't stop talking...

"Just leave me alone. Now!" She said finally.

Beetlejuice was surprised. She could've said that so many times before, and she hadn't. But she did now, when he was trying to be kind. Maybe things would be better if she had never met him. He didn't think about how her life had been before he scared off her parents, instead he just poofed away...finding a spell to make it like she never met him. But he couldn't find a way to erase her memories of him.

The thing with the prince had never happened now, neither had him scaring away her parents, or Leslie getting fired. Now it was all just a dream for her. Most likely a bad one.

**

Aya woke up the next morning and heard her parents arguing. She wasn't hurt anymore, except for the basic bruises from her parents. She checked the date. That couldn't be right...could it? What had happened?

"Oh...no..." She whispered softly. She was alone again. She had told Beetlejuice to leave her alone and he had.

She felt worse then when she had woken up...after being used the first time by those guards. Why should it matter? She hated him, right? So..him not being there was like a god sent.

Still, she felt like she wanted to cry as she saw her perfectly unscathed reflection.

**

Beetlejuice hadn't honestly left her, this was a trial spell...it would only go on for three days. She would live her life normally for three days and he would decide if she was better off with out him. He felt bad spying on her from inside the Roadhouse. He had a mirror on the wall, watching everything that happened around her today.

**

She got dressed for school, feeling worse by the second. She hadn't known Beej long...but she didn't want to live her life the way it had been. Her life was empty now.

She walked downstairs, prepared to leave when her dad blocked her way. Oh no...not this again. She had almost forgotten what this was like.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her father asked in a taunting tone. He looked like a male model for Calvin Klein or something of the sort.

"School, I'm 16, I go to school." She said, remembering that she had said something to Beetlejuice when she had tried to get past him.

SLAP!

She winced at the sudden, unneeded abuse, but she just ran out the door, running to school. She was crying softly by the time she got there. Her life was exactly the same as it had been before.

She walked out to the back of the school and carefully climbed up a tree that was near the school, walking along the branch until she reached the roof of the school. It was where her and Leslie used to talk, because no one would see them up there from the back of the school. She sat down, and decided to skip her classes, although she normally wouldn't skip.

Why was she so down about losing Beetlejuice?

**

Beetlejuice watched her through the mirror. The was her dad had slapped her, made him angry. He hated it when men were abusive to women. She shouldn't be treated that way. He had never agreed with abuse, especially not when it was a parent abusing a child. That was just...horrible. He wanted to go scare him off again, but he couldn't. He had to wait to see if things were better without him.

"Damn my ideas." He mumbled a bit.

**

Suddenly someone climbed up on the roof and she turned to see Leslie. "What do you want?" She asked in an annoyed tone, before she remembered that her breaking up with him had never happened now.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Leslie asked as he looked at her. "You are normally in my class by now." He said softly.

This was a way to get rid of him for good. "I...think it'll be better for us to stop seeing each other. This is dangerous. You're married, and she's expecting your kids...and I know I can't compare to her." Aya said, being calm and breaking up with him.

Leslie blinked. He had never been broken up with by someone. Especially when she was the first student he had ever been involved with. "Well, if that's what you think. At least one last time as a goodbye?" He asked, sliding closer to her.

She let her breath catch. He was handsome, but her thoughts were on the dead people that had raped her. "I'm sorry, I can't." She said, moving away.

"Was it something your father did?" Leslie asked suddenly. He knew about her abusive situation, and he pulled her to him, holding her. His head on her head.

She let him do it, because she knew that she wasn't going to let him after now. He was a part of her past.

**

Beetlejuice seethed with an emotion he didn't recognize as he watched her teacher pull her into an embrace and sooth her from whatever was bothering her. He growled in annoyance, but he couldn't interfere yet.

**

After she went through her classes alone, working on her work, sitting by herself and thinking about things, she went home. She came home to her parents throwing things at each other and a dish landed near her head when she opened the door. On second thought...she'd go to the cabin. She walked until she was at the cabin. Her life wasn't that horrible, but it was miserable.

After a moment she looked around. She missed him. "Fuck, I shouldn't miss that pervert." She said softly.

**

Beetlejuice heard what she said, and his eyes widened. She missed him? Where had that come from. He could feel something tug in him though at the comment. He shook his head. "You're just being nostalgic." He told himself.

**

Aya sighed. Nothing was worth this. She'd even go back to that horrible hurt state then not meeting Beetlejuice. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." She said, softly, calling him.

But he didn't come. Was that possible? She blinked and looked around. He had come when she called him before. She tried three more times, but nothing happened. Nothing happened.

**

He felt bad that he didn't come to her. It wasn't required that he come when his name called, but it felt horrible when he didn't answer. He knew when someone called his name, and he knew automatically where the person was so that he could go to them. But he didn't go to her just then. There was a mirror in the cabin and that's where he was watching her from now.

**

She looked over at the mirror, remembering the morning when she had sent him away and he had been inside the mirror. She picked up a rock on the ground and threw it, straight at the mirror, but this time it was because it was suspicious.

**

Beetlejuice groaned, a glass shard cut across his dead cheek, and a bit of thick blood oozed out, but not like how a humans would. His blood was barely slow, and it just formed into a thick bubble on the wound. "Dammit, watch where you're throwing that shit."

Aya perked up. So she wasn't crazy, Beej was real. "Get your ghostly ass out here." She said as she growled out loud.

Beetlejuice sighed. His cover was blown. He popped out in front of her. "No need to cuss." He said with an exaggerated sigh.

"What do you think you were doing?! Making it seem like I never met you! I thought I was crazy. I thought that I had dreamed everything up." She said, yelling at him. She threw a glass shard at him, but it missed.

"I thought things would be better if that never happened to you." Beetlejuice said. "So you wouldn't have to...deal with what happened to you." He said softly.

"You were worried about me?" She asked, growing silent.

"Of course not. No one should have to deal with that." Beetlejuice said, with a scoff at the thought he had actually been worried about her.

Aya sighed. "So are you still here again...or are you going to leave me alone?" She asked him as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll stick around, but first thing's first...down to business." He said. He got rid of her parents again, after leaving her, but this time he didn't make them insane, instead he used a scam to convince them to go on a looooooong trip out of the country for modeling. He knew they were too dumb to realize it was a hoax.

Aya figured what he was doing as she headed home, and gave a sigh of relief. Just one day had seemed horrible without her ghost friend.

He was her first friend, wasn't he? What a nice thing to have...she found herself thinking as she went home.

**A/N: Awwww, so sweet. I couldn't let her...keep the effects of what happened to her, I had to make things better, although it'll still scar her for a while. You can't go through that kind of trauma without being scarred. Still, seems like the two missed each other. Is this the beginning of love? Probably not, but it'll be nice to find out. ^^ Another chapter finished, thankfully.**

**I hope all my readers like this. I'm glad to say that I'm the proud owner of FOUR reviews. Woot, woot. **

**Please review, I really like feedback. I message almost everyone who reviews me, because I like knowing people's reactions to what I write.**

**  
REVIEW PLEASE. Thanks everyone who read this. Constructive criticism is accepted, but only constructive. I don't want flames, or people completely downing Aya. **


	7. The Beginnings of a Makeshift Date

**Shattered Mirrors**

**Chapter Seven: The Beginnings Of A Makeshift Date**

Aya was walking back to her house, although she hated the hot sun. Out of all the things her house had...it didn't have a swimming pool. She thought about that, as she suddenly ran into someone. "Oh, sorry." She said, as she fell back and landed on her ass on the ground.

"Don't worry about it, babe." A guy's voice said. One of those cheesy, over-exaggerated, skateboard types from the sound of it.

Aya looked up, and she couldn't help but stare. He was so...so...yum? His hair was chocolate brown and mussed, just long enough that it curled at the end in a little out flip, making his hair looked perfectly mussed. His eyes were a bright green and she looked up at him. He was taller then her, but that wasn't a surprise. A lot of people were. Well...he was taller then Beej was. He wore a pair of ripped jeans and a blue t-shirt with a white skull and some design on it.

He offered his hand out to help her up and she accepted the help, standing up and feeling like she'd just fall over again.

"I'm...Aya, are you from around here?" She found herself asking, with a slight blush. All thoughts about the ghost occupying her house at the moment were gone.

"Just moved in on 1480. I'm Ryan Skylar. You live around here?" He asked her with a grin. Was it cheesy to think that he had cute dimples?

"Uh, yeah, 1500." Aya answered, running a hand through her hair. She must look a mess from being out in that cabin all night.

"Oh, cool. I guess we'll be seeing each other then." He said, offering his hand for a high five.

Aya wasn't used to that kind of greeting, but maybe that's how kids her age acted? She didn't know. She reached up and gave him a high five. "See you." She said, and headed to her house.

**

"Are you from around here?" She heard the mocking voice and she looked around and saw Beej floating on a tree. "Gosh, toots. You're real smooth when it comes to the guys huh? A real black widow you are." Beetlejuice teased her as he floated behind her. But...there was something else in his voice other then his normal teasing.

"Hey, at least I know I'm not completely crazy, I can still talk to people who are around here." Aya said with a roll of her eyes. She actually thought she was partially crazy. How else was she talking to a ghost in such a cheap suit?

"Still, you should have seen the way you looked. You might as well have told him to kiss you then." Beetlejuice griped.

Aya's eyes widened. This wasn't the same as how he had teased her about Leslie. "But where would the fun be in that?" She asked, taunting as she acted dead serious about liking the guy, although she really didn't. He seemed like a jerk, the type of guy who would just use her and dump her, and she wasn't into that.

Beetlejuice stopped floating. "So you seriously like that brainless lug?" He asked, jaw dropping a bit.

Aya resisted the urge to giggle, keeping the act up. "Well, he was pretty cute...and he was just my type." She said, in the oozing teenage girl voice that most girls had when talking about guys.

Beetlejuice growled, but it was soft and under his breath. And to think he had saved this brat, without any appreciation for risking his afterlife for her. Ungrateful little...

"I'm just joking, Beej...he's icky. He's the type guy that I'd hate." Aya said, seriously now, laughing at the fact Beetlejuice had thought she was serious. "Guess I'm a better actress then I thought." She teased.

"Well you didn't act like you were just joking." He said, almost pouting.

"Oh, come on, don't be that way. Why would I do that? Besides, it would just make you more jealous then you already are." Aya said, surprising herself. She hadn't even been thinking he was jealous, but now that she said it, she knew she was right.

"What do I have to be jealous of? I'm way better looking then that runt." Beetlejuice said, in a tone that said he was hurt that she would even think him jealous.

"Oh, okay then...well...I never got to thank you properly." Aya said as they reached her house and she went in. It was vacant again. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. The cold, dead skin that she had found so gross before didn't really freak her out as much now. If anything, it was a lot better then the things she had seen in the Neitherworld. Things that she was thankful had now never happened.

Beetlejuice's head suddenly turned into a tomato. He was bright red at the fact she had kissed his cheek. "Warn me next time, will you?" He grumbled, before turning back to his normal self.

Aya laughed as she saw the way he blushed. For all the perverted stuff he had said, and he blushed when she kissed him on the cheek? "Aw, but I thought you were into surprises, isn't that part of one of those roleplaying games you were trying to sell on me?" Aya asked, laughing lightly.

Beej didn't find it funny that she was laughing at his expense. How was he supposed to know she was going to kiss him on the cheek like that? "Surprises are only fun if their the only way around." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Aya sighed as she tried to think of something to do with the day. "Let's go to the beach." She said, seriously.

"Why on earth would you want to go to the beach with a ghost?" Beetlejuice said, looking at her like she was crazy.

Who came up with ideas like that?

"Come on, it'll be fun, and besides...it's not like anyone will think its odd for a girl my age to be on the beach on a school day." Aya added.

"But, to everyone else it'll look like you're alone." Beej pointed out.

"That doesn't matter to me, I'll know I'm not alone. Please?" She said. She hadn't really had time to know the poltergeist outside of the "I hate you"s and his pranks, and all the drama that had been going on. A day at the beach sounded easy compared to that.

"Oh alright." Beetlejuice said. But he had a plan. While she was upstairs, finding her swimsuit, a towel and some sunscreen, he was going through one of his spell books he popped up. The teen-for-a-day spell didn't seem like it had any bad side-effects. And he would be seen by everyone else. He quickly did the spell.

When Aya stepped downstairs in a pair of shorts and a tank top, she saw some stranger in her living room. "What the – ?" She asked.

"I couldn't let you look like you were alone. Some runt like him might come up." Beej said, shyly.

"Beej?" She blinked. He actually...looked good as a teenager. He was around the same height, but he had lost weight with the spell. He actually seemed to have some small muscles, and his blonde hair wasn't as unruly as before, and was mussed in a way similar to how Ryan's had been. Actually...he looked a lot like Ryan except with the blonde hair and he was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of swim trunks, although she wasn't sure where he had got them.

"The one and only." He said, with a mischievous grin, that was all Beetlejuice.

She smiled. So it was him. "Well, guess its a date then." She teased, and as she said it, she had the pleasure of seeing a teenage Beetlejuice blush.

Honestly, the spell had required an image of a teenage you wanted to look like, and Beej had used Ryan because of the way Aya had stared at him. At least Aya wouldn't be ashamed to be out with him. He actually looked normal.

Wait a minute. Hold up. When did he care if someone was ashamed of him? Or embarrassed by him? Wasn't that the type of thing he enjoyed? What _was_ wrong with him?

**

The drive to the beach was pretty quiet, she had let Beej choose the music, and it was some kind of old 50s music that she didn't recognize, but she didn't mind it either. How old was the ghost anyways? It was almost a two-hour drive to the beach, but she was fine with driving that far. When they got there it was about mid-day and the sun was straight up. She applied sunscreen and forced Beej to put some on, because he was just as pale as her as a teenager...and she knew he'd be uncomfortable if he burned, even if he'd go back to being dead soon enough.

The two almost looked like any normal couple on the beach. Except when suddenly a frisbee flew past her head and she turned to glare at him.

"My bad," He laughed.

Aya rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I don't – " she went off on a string of threats that made him laugh. She set up a towel and the bag, before slipping out of the shorts and tank top, since she was wearing a swimsuit underneath.

He couldn't help but smile. She had chosen a bikini, but it wasn't as skimpy as what a lot of girls were wearing. Hers was blue, a color that suited her, but it had ruffles on the top over the front, so that it didn't reveal cleavage and the bottoms had a ruffled skirt layer over just the bikini, so it made her look more childish and innocent, but also...cute.

Where had that thought come from?

"Nice." He said with a grin, as his eyes lingered on the bikini, it was actually...kind of sexy to him, not that he'd admit that out loud.

There was only one thing he had missed about the spell he had done. He had the hormones of a normal teenage boy for the rest of the day. In addition to all the wonderful human consequences, and he wouldn't turn back till midnight.

He looked away when she caught him looking. "Come on, let's go swimming." He hadn't been alive in so long that he had forgotten what it felt like. He was one of the few ghosts that could pull off a spell like this. He grabbed her hand and ran with her off to the water, a childlike grin on his face.

Aya couldn't help but laugh. This was actually fun. She swam around and would splash at him before retreating. And when she'd make him mad by splashing him straight in the face she would dive down underwater and find a clam shell and hand it to him, and he'd find himself staring at it, before he took it to their bag. There was almost 10 clam shells before they laid out on the sand, relaxing from swimming.

"That was fun." Aya said with a small laugh.

"Yeah yeah. I know its all because you're with me." He said with a cocky grin.

Aya rolled her eyes. "You wish it was because of you." She said and rolled over onto her side on the sand so she wasn't facing him.

He grinned as he grabbed her by the sides, tickling her as he forced her back onto her back. "What was that?" He teased.

"You...wish...it was...because..." She couldn't get the rest of her sentence out as she burst into laughter. She looked up at him as he quit teasing her though.

The two looked at each other, in a moment of silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly Beetlejuice let go of her and sat up, looking away awkwardly, and Aya ran a hand through her hair, trying to quit blushing.

What was going on?

**A/N: This chapter is only part one of the date. At first I planned to write it as one whole chapter, but I changed my mind. Aw, teenage Beej meets teenage Aya. ^^ Is this the beginnings of lust? We'll see. Warning about the next chapter. But I'm not giving anything away. Hopefully you guys will like the way it turns out. ^^**

**REVIEW PLEASE! While I work on the wonderful next chapter that I have a feeling I'm going to be very proud of.**


	8. A Makeshift Date Turns Into More

**Shattered Mirrors**

**Chapter Eight: A Makeshift Date Turns Into More**

After the awkward moment, the two of them seemed less reluctant to play around like they had been. Beej had laid back and tried to wonder why he suddenly felt the way he did. He wasn't used to such strong...well...urges. But, he hadn't been human in so long. And it had been longer since he had been a teenager, so there was no way he could realize if this was normal or not.

"Beej! Look at what I've built!" Aya's voice came to him and he sat up, looking over at her.

He burst out laughing. "What is that thing?" He asked between laughs.

"It's a sandman..." Aya said, pouting at the fact he had laughed at it. Everyone made sandcastles...so she made a sandman, although...not the type of "snowman" people made. Her sandman actually looked like some middle-aged guy, with a cell phone attached to his ear.

"What made you do that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at her. She was so random, and not in the creepy kind of way either. In an eccentric, almost quirky way. The beach, a sandman...what next?

"Hey, let's play volleyball over there, come on." She said, suddenly tugging on Beej's arm. "Please!"

…

Volleyball? Where had that come from?

Beetlejuice sighed. "Nevermind, I don't take back the black widow comment. You could seriously kill a man, toots." He said, sounding a lot older then he looked at the moment.

Aya gave a carefree laugh. "But you aren't a man right now, you're a teenage boy. And you've already died, so there's no fear there." She said cheerfully.

Beetlejuice sighed again. "Fine." He said. How hard could the game be?

**

Two games later and he was worn out. How was she still up and playing with a group of people? He was sitting on the sidelines, and watching as she would hit the ball over the net, to the next player, or occasionally past the next player.

After a few minutes though she walked back over to him. "That was fun. Wanna go get ice cream? My treat for dragging you in a game?" She asked, as she held out a hand to help him up.

He accepted her hand. "Isn't that all sweet and gross?" He said, wrinkling his nose.

"Come on, try it, for me?" She asked, blinking pretty honey colored eyes at him.

"Oh, fine. Since you offered." He grumbled, looking away and running a hand through his hair, seeming sheepish. **(1)**

Aya smiled and dragged him with her to buy ice cream. She bought two cones of ice cream and handed him his. Hers was a scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, and she had gotten him some form of chocolate.

Beetlejuice wasn't sure why he had agreed. He normally didn't like sweet stuff like this, at least not as a ghost. Still he tried it. It tasted different since he was a human for a day, and he actually enjoyed the taste. "W-wow, I'm surprised it tastes so good!" He said.

Aya giggled. "And you doubted me." She said. The two of them went back to where they had been sitting before. "Here, try mine." She offered, holding her ice cream cone out for him to take a bite of it.

Beetlejuice blushed at the thought of how sharing an ice cream cone was basically an indirect kiss. **(2)** He leaned forward and tried it though. He smiled. "Nice. I can see why you'd like it." He teased.

Aya tilted her head, curious by what he meant by that, but she didn't ask him about it. Instead she ate her ice cream in silence, watching as Beej did the same. The two of them looking just like a normal couple to any passerby.

When they finished Aya looked over at him, and noticed a bit of chocolate on his cheek. She giggled a bit and leaned forward, licking the chocolate off his cheek. She leaned back. "I think you missed your mouth." She teased him. She didn't think anything about what she had done though. It had been a habit with Leslie, and with her limited social skills she didn't realize that normal friends didn't do that.

Beetlejuice blushed bright red as he felt her soft tongue on his cheek. He rubbed his cheek by response, although he wasn't grossed out by it. "W-what was that for?!" He demanded to know.

Aya laughed. "It wasn't _for_ anything." She said. She stood up. "I'm gonna go swim some more." She said and headed for the water. She felt awkward about the way he had reacted, but she wasn't sure why. She swam through the water, thinking to herself. Suddenly she felt arms wrapped around her waist and she turned to look, almost expecting to see Beej.

The face she saw was oddly familiar, then she remembered. That guy who had moved into her street that morning. What was he doing here? She had just seen him on her street...well, she had just met him, on her street that morning. "Um, do you mind...?" She asked, as she felt the warmth of his hands on her stomach.

"No, nope I don't mind." The guy said with an arrogant smirk. "Aya, right?" He asked, as if he almost didn't remember the name of the girl he had his arms were around.

Because she had limited skills with what was...normal with friends, and what wasn't, she didn't know whether she should let him have his arms around her. And she almost welcomed the touch of someone alive.

"Yeah, and you're...Ryan." She said as she remembered his name.

He nodded. "That's me. So who's the guy you were with, a boyfriend?" He asked.

Why should he care? Aya wondered to herself. "No, no, he's just an old friend." she said. She thought about it. Old as in...old old. Not in the sense she knew him for a while, although it felt like she had. In all reality she had only known him for about a week or two...right?

"Oh, you guys sure seemed friendly." Ryan said with a smirk, as his grip tightened almost possessively. "So you don't have a boyfriend then?"

Aya didn't like where this was going. Still...what did he mean by 'friendly'? Beej was a ghost, and she thought he was ookie, right? Ookie...well...she used to think he was ookie. Now he was...honestly, her friend. Maybe he wasn't that ookie. "No, no I don't." She said, remembering Leslie at the word boyfriend.

"Hm, I should change that then?" Ryan said as his hand moved up a bit on her stomach.

"Hey, Aya!" Beej called, eyes narrowing as he saw Ryan with his arms around her. "Come show me how you made that sandman earlier, okay?" He asked, his look almost begging her to come with him and not the creep with his arms around her.

"Sure Beej. Bye Ryan." She didn't see anything wrong with just leaving Ryan there, besides, she knew Beej better, and she had brought him there. She swam back with Beej to shore. "So you want me to show you how to make a sandman?" Aya asked.

Beetlejuice shook his head. He had only said that to get her away from Ryan. The guy creeped him out in a way similar to the prince. But...maybe he was just being jealous. Wait, why would he get jealous! "I just wanted you to come over with me..." He said, almost pouting. "Besides, its getting late. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it is late." Aya said with a yawn. She was tired from all the day's activities, but she didn't want to drive back tonight. "Would you mind if we stayed in a hotel room here?" She asked him.

Beetlejuice blushed, his mind wandering at the words 'hotel room'.

"Not like that you perv!" Aya exclaimed, catching onto his train of thoughts.

Beej blinked guiltily. He still hadn't figured out how she caught onto his thoughts. Like in the cell, she had known he had been thinking she looked cute. "Nah, I don't mind." He said, smiling.

Aya smiled back and with Beej's help gathered her stuff as they went to look for a good hotel.

**

Aya had picked an expensive hotel, only because she had the money to do so, and because she liked expensive places. It was just the way she was. She got them a room with just one bed, not thinking that it mattered. Cause the beds there were bound to be huge anyways.

Beetlejuice gaped at the expensive hotel. She really was a spoiled rich girl under it all, huh? He noticed she didn't bother getting a room with two beds, and the guy behind the counter had winked at him as if he was lucky to be with her. He felt a shock go through him as he realized what the guy was thinking they would be doing.

The room had a couple's theme to it. Aya blushed a bit as she saw this. "Hey, I'm gonna go wash up, I'm all sticky from the sand." She said, as she looked over at him.

Now that she mentioned it, Beej felt all covered in sand too, and as a teenage human, he didn't like it. He felt another shock through him as his minds went through ideas of what could happen. He walked up behind her, copying what he had seen Ryan do that she had seemed to be okay with. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He was blushing. "We could take a shower together...it would be faster, and I need to clean up too." He said.

"I thought you hated water...and washing up." Aya said, seeming suspicious. She felt his arms around her, his hands on his stomach. And he was warm with his humanity. She nodded though. "Alright." She said, pausing for a minute. When else would he be human or a teenager? She wanted to pay him back for helping her...and there was only one way she knew how to pay back people.

She walked into the bathroom, taking off her clothes before turning on the water for a shower. She didn't watch Beej undress but she could hear the clothes hit the floor. She stuck her hand under the water and when she had it at a comfortable temperature she stepped in first.

Beetlejuice looked over her body. He was shocked by the sight of her. He couldn't believe that she was only...16, right? Or maybe it was 17...he couldn't remember. He stepped in after her, feeling a shock go down to his groin. No, he couldn't get turned on...not when there was nothing to cover him. The water was warm and did nothing to help his newfound problem. He tugged her against him suddenly.

He was a pervert, he had always been...but...he had never been when it came to teenagers or young girls, at least not in the ways he was with other women. Still, he was a teenager too right now, and she was cute, adorable, sexy, so many things he normally couldn't have. But for tonight...for now, he could have her. He knew he was right when he felt her cuddle back into him.

**

Aya felt wrong. She shouldn't play him like this. He wasn't Leslie, he wasn't that skater. He wasn't alive and he wasn't human. She wasn't going to go near him once he was a ghost again. She knew that, but...she still cuddled back into him, sliding her body against his firm one. He made a nice teenager. She was really going to do this, all because she had missed the feeling of someone against her.

She had missed the feeling of someone inside her, someone's lips on hers. Someone's hands on her in places that loved to be touched. She turned in Beej's grasp and looked up at him. She knew he probably hadn't been with someone alive since he was alive. She didn't know how many ghosts he had been with though.

She looked up at him with her bright honey colored eyes, and leaned up and kissed him. On the lips. And it wasn't chaste.

The guilt faded when he kissed her back.

**

Beej felt nothing but pure lust for her, at least that's what he told himself. The feel of warm skin against his, the feel of rubbing his tongue along her lips, sliding into her mouth. The sound of her gasping. He felt a head rush. Oh _damn _he had been missing out on something when he was alive. That was one of the reasons he had become such a sex addict when he was a ghost...he had died a virgin, although he would never admit it. And sex with ghosts had been great, but nothing compared to this.

His hands were on her, exploring every inch of her body. The kiss continued, growing and the two fought for control.

**

Aya's hands ran along his chest, lower along his stomach, around his back, dragging nails up before her hands tangled into his hair. "Mm." She moaned softly. She wanted more, although...she didn't necessarily want him. It could've been anyone at the moment. Well, any guy anyways.

Still, she wouldn't admit that to him. She nipped his bottom lip and pressed in against him, rubbing her lower body along his, enjoying the groan that he released.

The feel of someone wanting her, someone who she would be fine being with.

Honestly, she was surprised she wanted sex so much, so suddenly. After the things she had seen and dealt with in the Neitherworld...she should have never wanted to be with anyone, ever again.

But she wanted him. No, no, that was wrong. She just wanted someone living.

**

He had her pinned to the shower wall, her moaning as he thrust into him. He never thought of how odd it was she had been so welcoming to him, or that this was just...so random between the two of them. He didn't think about how she called him a pervert or a pedophile, or at least how she had in the past.

His thoughts were all on her squirming under him, and her nails digging into his back, the way she'd moan into his ear, or the way she'd press up into him when he wasn't going fast enough or the way her grip would tighten when he was going too fast.

He never thought about how much he loved her body against his, her lips on his ear, his neck, his shoulder. The feel of her suckling on his flesh, biting him, marking him. Him marking her. All of it was just...perfect.

So perfect he knew something was wrong with it, but right now he wouldn't worry about it.

**

Somehow they made it to the bed, collapsing on it and collapsing into each other. Another round already. Aya moaning as she was on top of him. His hands on her breasts. Her eyes shut in pleasure, although she never noticed how he didn't take his eyes off of her, the way his groans were when she would press close to him, or her lips would be on him. All of this was about sex for her, right? Nothing else. She didn't need to notice who her partner was. All she needed to know was that she was pleased, and that he was pleased. Past that...it didn't matter.

She felt him release into her for the second time that night. "Oh, Leslie." It was soft, and under her breath, and she was straddling him...so her mouth was nowhere near him. She was hoping he hadn't heard her accidental moan. He didn't act like he did, simply pulled her down for a deep, almost possessive kiss. She thought nothing of it.

**

When all was over and Beej was laying next to her, knowing the spell would only last until tomorrow, at the same time he had cast it. Exactly 24 hours. He sighed. He had acted like nothing was wrong, but...it had hurt. He knew he had no chance at someone living. And the night had been as close to perfect as he could have wanted. Except for one thing.

"_Oh, Leslie"_

That was the problem. She hadn't moaned his name. She had moaned that teacher's name. He knew he had just been...a guy to fuck. And that wasn't something he had ever thought he would be. He had used women for that before, but...he had never been on the receiving end. And it cut into him like a knife. He had been used.

She couldn't have even said his name. He rolled over on his side, and was watching her sleep. He couldn't find a way to sleep himself. "I hate you..." He mumbled, softly.

"I hate you too." She mumbled, in her sleep.

Beej sighed. Even in her sleep she was such a brat, such a bitch. So emotionless, so angry. So aggravating. He hated it. But, he couldn't hate her...honestly. He thought of the beach.

"_Beej! Look at what I've built!" "Sure Beej. Bye Ryan." _

She had said his name then, with no problem. But...she couldn't say it when he wanted to hear it. He sighed softly.

**

Morning came, and Aya woke up to see Beej dressed. He was on the balcony to the room, looking out at the water. Something was off...and Aya knew it. He was still a teenager, but she knew they only had a few hours until he changed back.

"Hey Beej! You're up really early!" She said cheerfully as she slipped on her clothes. She bounced over to the window, looking up at him.

"Huh, oh yeah." He said, absent-mindedly.

Aya smiled. "Come on, you wanna go look around town before you change back?" Aya asked, acting as if...nothing had happened the night before. As if they hadn't had sex twice.

**

He couldn't do that, he couldn't pretend nothing had happened. But he'd have to. He wasn't sure why he couldn't just yell at her and abandon her. She had no hold over him. He could leave whenever he wanted to. But...he wouldn't. He didn't know why he wouldn't let himself.

"Look, Aya, I just wanted to say...that nothing happened last night, okay." He said it, in an almost bored tone, because he made himself say it. He forced the words out.

"Sure, nothing happened." Aya said nonchalantly. "So how about the town?" she asked.

Beetlejuice nodded his head and smiled, as if nothing was wrong. "Hey, you missed something, right here." He said, pointing to his chest. Like that morning in the mirror.

Her shirt was down and her bra was showing. She blushed a bit and pulled it back up.

Oddly enough, it was the same bra as that day, although he hadn't gotten the chance to notice it yesterday.

They went out to the town, and had a fun day, or at least...Aya did. Beej pretended to.

He changed back when they were about to drive home. She didn't seem surprised he changed back and smiled at him. "I had fun today and yesterday." She said, sincerely.

And so...the makeshift date was over.

**

She finally pulled into her driveway and parked the car. Beej slipped out of the car, but was surprised when she didn't get out. He peeked in, she was sleeping against the wheel. He sighed and picked her up, carrying her bridal style into her house.

Suddenly, her arms wrapped around him while she slept, and Beej felt something in his chest melt. He sighed though. He didn't have a chance in hell.

Suddenly she mumbled something. For a second, he thought she said "I hate you". Instead, she mumbled "I love you." softly.

Beej shook his head. She didn't love him. He knew that, especially when...she hadn't moaned his name, but then he heard something that made all of that up.

"I love you, Beej." She whispered softly, and she cuddled close to his dead body.

Beej almost dropped her in surprise, and blushed, but he walked upstairs and set her on her bed, while he went off to go think. She couldn't have meant that, at least not the way...he almost wanted her to mean it. He was dead, he was a ghost. What would a girl like her want with him anyways? He shook his head. "She must've meant it some other way." He convinced himself.

**A/N: (1) = Reminds me of something that Wolverine would say. And do. ^^ Or Zuko from Avatar. Sorry, I'm such a geek noticing that. (2) = I was quoting Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club, on Haruhi's date with Hikaru, Tamaki says how sharing an ice cream cone is an indirect kiss. I thought it was really cute at the time. ^^**

**I was contemplating on ending it...right after her moaning her ex's name. But I changed my mind. I like this ending better.**

**Read and review please!!**


	9. Nightmare

**Shattered Mirrors**

**Chapter Nine: Nightmare**

Aya woke up in a cold sweat, a scream piercing the air. She shuddered and curled under her blankets. She was in her room...she wasn't in that cold palace with those horrible dead guards. She was safe, and warm. She forced herself to think it over and over. But it still didn't stop her heartbeat from spiking, or her shivering. She hated nightmares. The way you couldn't escape them. The way you couldn't force your body to move the way you wanted it to. The way you were vunerable and helpless.

Of course, when it had actually had happened she had been vunerable and helpless too...

She had tried to convince herself it hadn't happened, that she hadn't been raped by so many men. And, because of Beej, it hadn't happened. At least...not now. But she could still remember it, and remember how much it had hurt, how much she had wanted out. The feeling of being used and the feeling that day after coming home when she had realized no one would want someone that mutilated.

But she wasn't that bad now. Just the scars from her parents and the rest of herself. No extra or outstanding scars. Still, she found herself getting out of bed, and looking over her body. Her legs, her chest, her arms. To see if the scars from the ghostly rape had happened. Nothing. Just the small scratches and cuts on her arms, and the scar above her left breast. All of those had been there before.

She sighed in relief and pulled her nightgown back on. She planned on crawling back in bed. She could miss school. That nightmare had really spooked her.

There was a knock on the door.

Since when did ghosts knock?

Oh, right. She had sex with this ghost, although...he had been a teenager at the time. Which made things better. Although, she felt guilty about it. She had used him. She was a whore, and she felt like it. All those feelings washed up along with shame. She had been fine yesterday and very fine the day before when they were together. But now...after that nightmare, she could honestly understand the way she had reacted.

He had been human, he had been handsome. He had wanted her...and she had wanted to please. To be wanted. It was normal, right? Humans were sexual by nature. But...he wasn't human, at least not really, and at least not anymore. She couldn't go near him while he was dead...because...because of that horrible incident. That nightmare.

But...somehow, she wished she wasn't so worried about it all. "Come on in." She said finally.

He walked into her room, and he wasn't looking straight at her, but in her direction. She wasn't sure why that bothered her. Of course, she was in a nightgown...and they had sex only two days ago. And she wasn't planning on it happening again. It couldn't happen again.

**

Beej couldn't look at her. He'd see what she was wearing and he knew he would remember that night. Damn, he would remember that night. It still ran through his mind. All of it. He wished the spell hadn't only been for a day, he wanted her still. He couldn't have her.

And she had made things worse without realizing it. She had said she _loved_ him. He had never...really heard that, at least not in the sense she had said it. But, he was still convincing himself that she hadn't said it that way.

"You okay, I heard you scream." He said, sounding almost gruff as a hand ran through his naturally messy hair.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare. It's nothing." She said. She slipped out of bed. Why was this so terribly awkward?

Then, something broke their awkward moment. The front doorbell.

**

Aya jumped at the sound of the doorbell. She hadn't heard it in so long, that it was almost unnatural to hear. She walked downstairs, not bothering with a bathrobe. It was probably just someone who had the wrong house. And her pink nightgown wasn't too short, and it covered what mattered.

She opened the door, and blushed. Maybe she should've put a bathrobe on.

There, standing in her door, was Ryan.

**

"Nice outfit, you wearing that to school too?" Ryan said, in a taunting voice as he walked into her house uninvited. "Wow, nice place. Do you live here alone?" He asked, looking around, but was really thinking on how rich she had to be.

"No, I have a...roommate." She said, having to think for the right word for Beetlejuice.

"Oh really? What's she like?" Ryan automatically assumed it was a girl.

"I really don't think you can count Beej as a she." She said with a laugh, honestly remembering his hands on her, him pinning her to the shower. Crap, she didn't need to be thinking about that right now.

"Oh, the guy from the beach." He seemed disappointed.

**

Aya looked up and saw Beetlejuice floating behind Ryan, seeming annoyed she had let him in. Or...maybe for some other reason. "I'm not going to school...so you can just go if you wanted to walk with me." She said, wanting to get him out of the house before Beej decided to prank him.

He shook his head. "Hey, how about I stick around here. We could like get to know each other." He said with a wink. He had already forgotten she had said she had a roommate.

Suddenly, Beej was gone. And she inwardly winced. She wasn't going to "get to know" Ryan like that, but apparently Beej must've thought she was that much of a whore...and that hurt.

"Alright." She agreed.

**

It was late at night. The day had been spent talking, watching tv, and playing countless games of pool. And somehow, they were drinking. Ryan was almost as random as she was about wanting to do random things.

"Your turn." He said. She shot for a pool ball but missed and he gave her a penalty shot. Luckily her parents liquour cabinets were stashed with enough alcohol to hold a store. Rich bastards. She laughed at her own thought as she downed the shot.

He was better at pool then she was, and had way less shots then her. He looked over at her, leaning against the bar, her hair slightly mussed from a game of tag earlier when she had tackled him onto the ground to tag him.

This was all part of his plan. Get her drunk, fuck her, and then make off with whatever valuables he could find. He had been lying when he said he lived on her street. He was a con artist, and was almost 20 in age. Actually, there was another part to his plan...but he hadn't decided whether that would work. Depends on how good she was tonight.

He walked over to her. "Okay, I think you've had enough." He whispered softly, his voice low and rough.

Aya enjoyed the sound of his voice. She really was a whore, wasn't she? And...Beej thought so too, or he wouldn't have just disappeared that morning. She doubted he'd come back anyways. Suddenly, Ryan's mouth was on hers, and she was kissing him back, but...something was wrong. She knew it.

She reached around him. She...just had this sense. Like when she had known Beej was thinking she was cute, or when she had been able to know when her parents were going to do something. She had little urges like that, and they weren't normally wrong. She slid her hand into his back pocket, and pulled out his wallet, ducking under his arm and having his ID out in a second. She blinked at the age. 20?

She threw it at his head. "Is this...your idea of a sick joke, you fuck! You said you went to school with me and that you were only 17." Her voice was slurring from the alcohol, and she was angry. Anger issues and alcohol weren't a good mix, even on a petite girl.

She felt him grab her arm. "You fell for it too." He grinned, as he bent lower into her. He had already heard from her that her roommate probably wouldn't be back. She was all his. Then suddenly. "You bitch!" He cried as he fell to the floor in pain.

She had kneed him. His eyes watered at the sharp pain. He had never been kneed or kicked there before...and he had never realized how much it **_hurt_**. Suddenly he felt something kick him in the side, and he was out the door, again and he was outside of the house. The door slammed.

Aya watched as Beej kicked the guy out of the house. She could've done it herself. But, she was probably too drunk to have better aim. She giggled as she sat down on the floor.

Her anger fading away quickly under the effects of the alcohol. How much had she had? Or...maybe it was because Ryan had fixed the shots. She didn't know. She laughed a bit at her own stupidity. "I'm such a slut." She said with a laugh at herself.

**

Beej had known he should've stepped in when they started drinking. But...he wasn't a knight and he shouldn't have to come to her rescue. What had she done for him anyways? Still, he heard her call herself a slut, and while part of him agreed with her, another part prayed that she really wasn't like that.

"Come on, get up." He said as he offered her his hand.

She took his hand and stood up and he helped her to her feet, but she stumbled. She landed straight into him, although he didn't fall, just caught her. She was still so warm, and he felt sudden lust for her all over again. He let go of her and let her fall to the ground.

**

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" She asked, angry that he had let her fall. She was a bit embarrassed that he had seen her with Ryan, ashamed really.

She was full of emotions, and she didn't understand most of them. He was dead, he was a ghost, he was cold and icky. He wore a cheap suit and was so old. He was a pervert.

But he had also saved her so many times since she met him. Saved her from a horrible life. And she wanted to repay him. And yet, she had thought having sex with him would pay him back. She looked up at him. No, that had probably made things worse.

He wasn't like Leslie, he wasn't like Ryan. He wasn't like any guy she had met before. She doubted that he had wanted sex from her. At least not originally. He wouldn't have stuck around if that was the case.

She wanted to make things up. But...all she knew was sex and pushing people away. She didn't know how to have friends. Or how to act. She didn't know why she felt so sad at the way she had treated him, like her chest was throbbing in pain.

She looked away, suddenly more ashamed then before. "I'm sorry." She whispered, voice slurring with alcohol.

**

Beetlejuice heard her. She was sorry? For what? There were so many things he expected her to apologize for. Things he should blame her for more than he did. He blinked though. He wasn't angry like he should have been. He looked down at her, sitting on the ground, looking away from him. He sighed and reached down to help her up. "Can you make it upstairs?" He asked finally.

"I think so. I'm not that drunk." She said, but the giggling good mood had faded and she seemed almost depressed.

He hated this, how her moods shifted so quickly before he could guess how to handle her. She was such a handful. He wasn't a responsible adult, he shouldn't have to babysit her. Normally he wouldn't have dealt with this for so long, but everytime he thought about just...leaving her alone, he couldn't.

"Yeah, you are." He said, rolling his eyes.

"No I'm not." She argued.

"Yes. You are." He argued back. At least he could prove he was right.

"No, I'm not!" She said, a bit louder.

"Yes, you are." He said back.

The two glared at each other, neither wanting to give in. But...the argument didn't seem to be just about how drunk Aya was. It seemed to be about everything at once.

"Look, I'm sorry I slept with you. I didn't...mean to use you." She mumbled, giving in before he would. She normally didn't give into arguments and apologize...but she had to for this.

"You didn't?" He sounded like he didn't believe her. But, he wanted to avoid this conversation. He was afraid that...somehow what she had said last night would be a lie, and she had just used him. It hadn't meant anything to her...something.

"No...I didn't." She said softly and moved to slip out of his touch, away from him. She looked up. It was hard to make sense of her jumbled thoughts. "I...didn't plan it, I didn't plan any of it...but...it just...happened. I'm sorry it happened that way, or that I tried to act like nothing happened. But...I...I feel bad about leaving things like that. I...I keep thinking that I did something wrong, and I guess I did. But, I don't know how to fix things. I've never...wanted to fix a mistake before." She was trying to make sense.

Beej listened to her. But...he didn't know what to answer. He wasn't the best at things like this either.

"I, just...ugh, I can't explain this!" She said, as she started to walk towards the stairs, not making much progress because of how drunk she was.

"Try to explain it. If, you're really sorry you'll explain what you mean." He sounded serious, as he stood there, not offering to help her, just watching her.

"I hate you! At least, that's what I keep saying. I hate you, so I shouldn't feel sorry about any of this. Yet, I still want you as my friend..." She mumbled. She made it to the steps and sat down on the botoom step. "And..." Maybe it was the alcohol that finally made her realize her emotions. "I love you...at least, more then I have anyone else." She said it, softly. But then she stood up and wandered up the stairs so she could go collapse in her bed.

Beej was stunned, eyes wide. It had been...different when she was asleep. He could imagine that she didn't mean it. But, hearing her say it out loud, even when she was drunk, stunned him. He wasn't...the type of person who was loved by anyone. People disliked him automatically because of his scams. Because he...didn't care about anyone about himself, right? He shook his head. Why was she lying about something that serious? He honestly couldn't think that she meant it.

**A/N: Wow...um, this chapter sucked. Sorry. I doubt anyone's reading this by now. But...if you are reading this, thank you! I'm surprised it hasn't killed you yet. So, if you read this, PLEASE REVIEW. I've honestly started to doubt anyone liking this piece of crap other then me.**

**I also have a question. I have two different endings planned...one's a happy ending for Beej and Aya. The other is just a happy ending for Aya. So, which one would be better? There's also a third choice in the making. But...I have most of this planned out, its just a matter of writing it. **

**School starts soon...which sucks. So most of my fics will be on hold and probably won't be updated unless I get to it these next two weeks.**


	10. Society Gal

**Shattered Mirrors**

**Chapter 10: Society Gal**

The sound of the phone ringing was what woke Aya up. She reached for the cordless phone in her room. Finding it she picked it up and fumbled for the talk button. "Whaddya want?" She asked, an annoyed tone. It was...what...Saturday?

"Aya darling!" The high pitched female voice made Aya wince in response.

"Ugh, hi Alice." She mumbled. "It's too early...what do you want?" She asked.

"I'm having a party tonight. And I was wondering if you could, like, sing for us? Thomas is coming." The voice continued, not seeming bothered by how tired and pissed off Aya sounded.

Alice...was Aya's older sister. She was almost 24 by now, and had been engaged to the son of a CEO for some big business for years. They had gotten married sometime during the summer. Aya didn't really care about it.

Thomas, well...he was the man Aya's parents had arranged for her to marry after she turned 18. His parents were from England and rich for some random reason she couldn't remember either.

Rich bastards.

"Please say you'll come. It wouldn't be a party without my little sister singing a few songs. Please, darling!" The annoying voice chirped.

"Fine, what time?" Aya groaned, a major headache starting to set in.

"It's at six, but arrive a little late, you have a bigger entrance." Alice said.

Aya hung up and rolled onto her side. Her head hurt! Why did she feel so fucking tired? She didn't want to move.

"Hey, alcoholic, can I come in?" Beej's voice came from the other side of the door.

"It's too early!" Aya whined out.

"I've got a peace offering." He said, hoping to get her to let him in.

"What is it, war chief?" She asked, a slightly amused tone to her voice.

"The plentiful offering of fruit from the fridge." He answered, in a voice like a grunt, imitating a war chief through the door.

"Ugh, fine, come in." She mumbled, sitting up. Her head throbbed with just the little movement.

He carried in a tray of assorted fruits, knowing she was all vegetarian. "What was the phone call about?" He asked. From the time he had been there almost no one had called.

Aya perked up at the sight of food. What had happened last night? She vaguely remembered Ryan and his lips on hers. She remembered how he had tried to trick her and how she had kneed him...and Beej had kicked him out. "Did I get drunk or something...?" She felt hungover.

"You don't remember anything?" Beej asked, feeling his heart fall a bit. She didn't remember saying 'I love you' to him?

"I remember bits and pieces...but a lot of it is a blur." Aya answered. She thought for a moment. Then she remembered feeling confused and sad and pathetic and ashamed...and admitting that she...loved him. She loved him? Yeah, she did in a way.

Beej nodded and passed over the tray for her. He didn't help himself to sitting onto her bed, instead he floated a bit away from her bed, watching her. "What was the call about, toots?"

"It was my older sister – " She started, but he cut her off.

"Is she a looker?" He asked, winking amused.

"She's taken. Married. Too bad." Aya said, feeling annoyed and not sorry in the least. "Anyways, she wants me to sing at a party for her tonight." She finished.

"You can sing?" He was surprised. He thought all she could do was yell.

"Very funny." She said as she bit into an apple.

"Seriously. Can you?" He asked, now curious.

"Why don't you follow me tonight, like you probably will...and see for yourself?" She offered, although she honestly wasn't thinking.

This was him. He liked causing trouble. A party, full of rich, well-dressed people...and her fiancé...yeah, not a good idea. But her mind wasn't on that. It was on showing off her voice for him.

"Thanks for breakfast Beej." She said as she took another bite of her apple, slipping off the bed.

"Um, yeah. You sure you want some ghost haunting some rich party?" He asked, as he floated off. "I don't think that people would appreciate me being there." He said with a ghostly laugh that sounded more like his old self.

"So?" She said. "They aren't going to see you." She said. She walked over to the closet and started going through her clothes. Instead of throwing them on the bed or making a mess, she just flicked through them with one hand, the other holding the apple to her mouth. Finally she stopped at a dress, pausing to look over it.

It was a blue-violet that would go well with her brown hair and eyes, since brown and blue tended to look good together. It had spaghetti straps and ruffles at the bottom in a slanting fashion so it showed more leg on one side then the other. She didn't have many dresses anymore. She hated wearing them. She took the dress out of her closet and carefully set it on the bed, looking it over. "That'll have to do I guess..." She mumbled.

Beej watched all this, feeling as if he was spying on something private. But since when had he cared for someone else's privacy? "Nice dress toots, trying to impress me? Cause if you wanted to do that, you could just go in what you're in and – "

"Oh, please. Why would I try and impress you?" She asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes and taking another bite of the fruit in her hand.

"Because I'm handsome, sexy, the hottest ghost you'll ever find." He said, seeming full of himself, although he was joking, as he hoped she was too.

"Oh please, I'm sure I could find Heath Ledger somewhere in the Neitherworld." Aya said with a laugh.

Beetlejuice looked confused. "Who?" He asked.

"A guy who died not too long ago...movie star, Australian, his accent was to die for in 10 things I hate about you." She said, feigning a swoon. "Now there would be a ghost I'd want to meet."

Beetlejuice rolled his eyes. "Australian? Ick. What is it with you and British sounding stuff?" He said, referring to the accent she sometimes adopted.

"Do you have a problem with that, governor?" She asked adopting the accent again.

He shook his head. "Nope, not at all." He said. Although he wondered about her sometimes.

* * *

She was nervous. What was she going to sing? There weren't many songs that she could think of, not with two men she...loved watching her. And her sister would be wanting to critique her. What did she sing.

_Once there was the sun_

_Bright and warm and wonderful_

_Shining like the love within my heart_

Was that the television? Oh, it was an old movie.

_Now there's no more sun._

_Winter has killed everything_

_And although its dark December_

_Forever_

_I'll remember sun_

Oh, wow, it had been forever since she had watched that movie. But, that gave her an idea on what to sing, a song from that very movie. Although not that one.

She looked at the clock. 5:45 PM. She needed to go get ready. Beej had disappeared, so she decided to wait on looking for him. She went upstairs and changed into the blue dress, adjusting it a few times. Then she pulled on the, ick, heels. They were blue open-toed and the heels were small, but still there. She went to fix her hair, curling it for once so that it fell in tight ringlets around her face. She pinned a few curls back with a barrette so it wouldn't be in her face. She didn't bother with much make-up, just eyeliner.

Then she was ready. "Hey, Beej!" She called through the house, wondering where he had gotten off to.

"Over here, toots." He said and when she turned, she saw him in a new black and white suit. Still the same style, but it was clean and wasn't torn in spots.

She let out a small "Hyuu~" as she saw him. "Who are you trying to impress? Some ghost girl I don't know about?" She asked, acting all jealous.

He laughed. "Yeah, sweetheart. A real looker." He said with a wink as he floated out to her car since she'd have to drive anyways.

They got to the party around 6:30, because she had lost her way a few times. There were valets, actual valets, parking the cars. She handed over the keys and started to walk up the drive. "Don't spill anything on my sister, or the guys with her. You can prank anyone else. Oh, except for me." She said, setting down rules because she had just remembered that he did like to cause trouble.

She walked inside and was greeted by a large entrance with armchairs and people were mingling. When she walked in, people turned. Suddenly she felt something jump on her and she had to stop herself from falling. Arms were around her neck and she was trying not to inhale blond hair. "Alice." She said, feeling the breath knocked out of her.

She hated family.

The girl let go of her and looked her over. "Oh, you look so pretty! Come on, let's go show you to Thomas and then you can talk to Rick again. They'll be so happy to see you!" The girl was talking enthusiastically, and tugging on Aya's hand.

Alice wore a pink dress that was tight and showed too much cleavage. She was taller than Aya was, especially with the heels. Her hair was blond and curled, much to Aya's dislike. It made them look alike in a way. Alice was a bottle blond, while Aya's hair was her natural color, a honey brown.

People stared and whispered. It had been a while since Aya had appeared at a party like this. Her parent's had forced her to stop going after they had started to abuse her, not wanting anyone to know.

Soon she was dragged over to two men. One was older, and was her brother-in-law, Rick. He had black hair, and wore thin glasses, with a slim build. "Hello there, Aya, how nice to see you. You look lovely." He said, taking her hand and pulling her into a fake, one-armed hug, giving a bare brush of lips to her cheek. Not very brotherly at all. But she didn't blame him.

She returned the kiss on the cheek and stepped back, looking for where Beej had wandered off to. She didn't see him, so she turned back to what she was doing so no one would think something suspicious.

"Darling." The other man said, as she looked over to him. He was her fiancé. He had shaggy brown hair, and bright green eyes. He was only a year or two older than her, and had a more muscular build to him. "I've missed you so much." He said, stepping forward to embrace her. She flinched, only because she knew Beej was somewhere, watching what was going on. "You look radiant this evening." He whispered against her hair and she blushed.

Beetlejuice watched from not too far away, feeling the anger wash over him. He bit back the thoughts of cruel pranks he could pull. Aya would just get angry. But...with competition like that, how did he have a chance? He saw her flinch and was a bit relieved. He floated down, behind Aya, playing with her hair to purposefully get a reaction, just so she'd jump back from the other guy.

Aya did jump back. "S-sorry." She mumbled, apologetically as she turned to glare at Beej, who grinned.

"Your sister _is_ quite the looker." He said with a laugh.

She was annoyed about it. But she tried not to let it show. "I know its been a while, Thomas. I've been...busy, I'm sure you can understand." She said, with a small smile. He touched her cheek and Beej felt the jealousy rage.

Aya pulled back. "A-alice, didn't you want me to sing one song. I can't stay long, I have to be somewhere early tomorrow." She was lying, but she didn't want to stay now. This was awkward for her.

Alice grinned. "Oh, yes! Come on, the pianist knows almost any song you can think of, and there's a microphone up there." She said, leading to a corner that was a bit elevated for a piano and a somewhat stage.

Aya stepped up, not wanting to do this. "Just one song." She said. Alice nodded.

Aya walked over and said the song, although she didn't know if it would work just on a piano, but it was better than nothing.

She hated singing for people. No, that was a lie. She just didn't want Beej to hear her, hear her if she messed up. Or if her voice cracked.

She heard the opening chords of the song and she readied herself. Her voice would have to go high for this song. Although...that wasn't that much of a problem.

_I know there's someone, somewhere_

_Someone who's sure to find me soon_

She didn't know why her thoughts weren't on the human watching her with dazed eyes at her voice, but were on the ghost. That ugly, perverted ghost.

_After the rain goes, there are rainbows_

_I'll find my rainbow soon_

Hah, Beej, a rainbow? Really? What rich, romantic planet was she from? Oh, that was a different song.

_Soon it won't be just pretend_

_Soon a happy ending_

_Love can you hear me?_

_If you're near me_

Yeah, he was near her alright...getting closer to the sound of her voice. She looked up at him for a moment, and looked down, trying not to blush. He looked at her like she was some weird alien or something.

_Sing your song_

_Sure and strong and soon_

Okay, there went the love song. She set the microphone down and stepped down, cheeks red as her sister ran over and hugged her.

"Thanks for doing that, sis. I know you hate singing for people." Alice said cheerfully.

Two men were staring at her. One who thought the song had been meant for him, but it wasn't, and she felt bad. How could she...be in love with a ghost?

She walked over and gave Thomas a small kiss on the cheek. But then was walking off. "I'm going home," She said, but someone caught her wrist. It...was Thomas, but it wasn't him. She somehow knew it was Beej possessing Thomas.

"One dance?" He asked, soft. She wasn't sure why, but she nodded. He was in Thomas' body, but she didn't hesitate. When the piano started the next song, she danced with him, a slow waltz, although he stumbled through the steps a bit, causing her to giggle.

* * *

Beej couldn't explain it. The way she held herself, the graceful movements. The sound of her voice, the feel of his arm around her waist, her hand on his shoulder. Everything was just so perfect. Although, it wouldn't work. He was dead. The dead didn't get love. They didn't get happiness. That's why they were dead.

"So...who's the bub who's body I'm in?" He asked.

"My...future husband. My parents arranged a marriage for me, although I do plan on breaking it off without them in the picture." She said, softly.

"Is that why the British accent?" He asked, remembering that Thomas had one too.

She nodded her head. "Every other summer my parents would ship me off to spend time with him, and it grew on me. It's an optional thing, but it is part of me." She said softly.

"Was the song for him?" The question he had wanted to ask the most.

She shook her head. "No, it was for some idiotic perverted old man who wouldn't appreciate it." She said with a giggle.

An expression Aya couldn't read came over Thomas' (at the moment Beej's) face. "I'm sure any guy would appreciate a girl singing for them." He said, with a seriousness that had been present in him for days.

Aya stopped dancing with him as the song ended. She leaned up, and kissed him. It was Thomas who she was kissing, but under it was Beej. It was Beej who deepened the kiss, not Thomas.

When she broke free, she felt guilty. Would she kiss him again once he was just a poltergeist? Would she want to?

A night without sleep, where her thoughts were on death...and she wasn't sure why she had fallen in love with the idea suddenly.

**A/N: Well, chapter 10 is out. Whee. This was like...so aggravating to write. I had to force myself to finish it. School sucks my creativity out of me slowly. . School is like...the biggest evil ever. Especially with classes like "Human Relations" and "Fashion Merchandising". Really? Oh well. Life's a bitch and then you die, right?**

**Feedback would be appreciated. **


	11. Mistakes Make Good Excuses

**Shattered Mirrors**

**Chapter 11: Mistakes Make Good Excuses**

It had been roughly two weeks since her sister's party. School had let out for the summer and she had aced all her finals. Not that _that_ was a surprise. Now she was sitting at home, on the couch, watching a DVD. Honestly, she wanted to read the book, but hadn't been able to find it at any of the nearby bookstores, so she had ordered it. Still, it would be a while before she read it. For now she had the DVD though.

Phantom of the Opera. It made her cry, she couldn't explain why. Maybe it was because she felt bad for the phantom. Maybe because...he reminded her of a certain poltergeist. A poltergeist that had been missing more and more lately.

Of course, nothing had changed after that kiss. Awkwardness had ensued and they didn't speak of it. They both knew though. He disgusted her, and she wouldn't admit it. She loved his personality, she loved him.

"What _is _this...?" Beej asked, startling Aya enough that she fell off the couch.

"Dammit Beej! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She said in an annoyed tone. "It's...Phantom of the Opera. It's a pretty good movie, but the ending is both happy and sad." She said softly.

The current scene was between Christine and Raoul, singing about their love for each other while Erik, the Phantom watched on. It was a scene that absolutely sickened Aya...and literally made her nauseous.

Honestly, she had been feeling nauseous for a while. Maybe she was getting a stomach virus. She wasn't worried about it.

"_Say you love me" "You know I do"_

Okay, that was all Aya could take. She was running to the downstairs bathroom and vomiting into the toilet.

"Ick, that's a bit gross even for me, toots." Beej called, meaning her puking her guts up. "Of course, not as gross as that scene. I can see why it'd sicken you. Lucky I have an iron stomach." As he said that, he fell to the ground, by the weight of his own stomach. Of course, Aya was too busy to notice or laugh.

What was wrong with her? It didn't matter.

She cleaned up, brushing her teeth a few times and then mouthwash. Her hygiene had always been really good, and she preferred to keep it that way.

"Aya...are you okay?" That voice wasn't Beej's. Oh...no. No, say it isn't so. No, no. Mother of devils, no! Great, just what Aya wanted.

Alice.

"Go away, I don't want any." Aya said grouchily.

"Hey hot stuff." Beej said, making kissy faces towards Aya's sister who couldn't see him nor pay attention to him.

Aya thought she might gag again.

"I haven't heard from you in weeks, darling! Oh, are you okay...you don't look so good. A bit green around the edges and just _what_ are you watching? If you were into operas then I'd take you to one. No need to watch this." Alice said, flicking off the tv.

"I'm not giving any money for any charity, I'm not buying anything. I'm not going to read to orphans. Go away!" She mumbled.

"Aya, darling. Can't I be worried about you?" Alice asked.

"You can worry about me all you want sweetie." Beej said, becoming a ventriloquist suddenly, and speaking through Aya, using her voice.

Aya thought she might die.

"Alice, I'm not in the mood to talk to you." Aya said, glaring at Beej, if only looks could kill the dead...again.

"Oh my heart!" Beej said theatrically, falling down in a dramatic heap.

"What's the matter? Should I call a doctor to come here and make sure you're okay? Oh where did I put that dratted cell phone." Alice fretted, reminding Aya of a chicken with its head cut off.

A rather bloody image that sent Aya to the bathroom again, vomiting all over.

"Aya?" Both Beej and Alice spoke at the same time.

"Aya...are you pregnant?" Alice asked, sounding shocked and scandalized and intrigued all at once. "Is it even Thomas'? Oh...my goodness, do mom and dad know?" She was more interested in this thought then Aya was.

But...Aya was shocked. She couldn't...be...could...she? No, no. Who would be the dad? And...no. She had stopped birth control after she broke up with Leslie. And...she hadn't slept with anyone, right?

Oh. Fuck.

_Somehow they made it to the bed, collapsing on it and collapsing into each other. Another round already. Aya moaning as she was on top of him. His hands on her breasts. Her eyes shut in pleasure, although she never noticed how he didn't take his eyes off of her, the way his groans were when she would press close to him, or her lips would be on him. All of this was about sex for her, right? Nothing else. She didn't need to notice who her partner was. All she needed to know was that she was pleased, and that he was pleased. Past that...it didn't matter._

_She felt him release into her for the second time that night. "Oh, Leslie." It was soft, and under her breath, and she was straddling him...so her mouth was nowhere near him. She was hoping he hadn't heard her accidental moan. He didn't act like he did, simply pulled her down for a deep, almost possessive kiss. She thought nothing of it._

Beej! It looked like she wasn't the only one who had realized this, because Beej looked frozen, shocked, appalled...and someone sick himself.

"Alice, why don't you go pick up a...a test for me, and could you go get me some nice warm soup, yeah, from that little sandwich restaurant, you know?" Aya was lying as fast as she could.

She couldn't be. It wasn't possible. No.

"I'll be back in an hour darling, try not to be too sick." Alice said and with a wave had swished out the door.

"Do you...think..." Beej started, but couldn't form the question.

"I haven't slept with anyone else..." She pointed out. The zombie things hadn't existed. Leslie had been a while back. More than two weeks, symptoms would've shown up sooner. Her and Ryan had done nothing other than one kiss.

"So...that night...at the hotel...?" He gulped. He hadn't thought it would be possible...to, you know.

"I..um, yeah...I think so." She mumbled, looking down.

Honestly, she already knew once her sister had asked. Aya didn't get colds often, and when she did it wasn't anything that led to vomiting.

"I'm sorry." He said. But, it was both their faults right. She had let him and he had taken advantage. And she was so _young_. Or at least, for his thoughts she was too young to deal with that. He was dead, so he was no help on this area.

Aya didn't hear him. What was she going to do? She didn't want to get rid of it. Even if she had a horrible childhood, and had no particular warmth towards children...it was probably the only chance Beej would have to have a son, and she wouldn't kill that. Besides, now that she knew about ghosts...what happened to the souls of babies that were taken in the womb? She wouldn't give it up for adoption, because of her own abuse in the past.

Soon enough Alice was back, with a pregnancy test and a bowl of soup, although she wasn't offended when Aya refused the soup and took the test. Alice was too interested in the result.

Positive.

Now, Alice knew those tests weren't foolproof, but she had bought the most accurate test there was over the counter, and Aya was vomiting.

"Um, I think you probably want some time to be alone...I'll stop by tomorrow to make sure you're eating properly and taking care of yourself."

* * *

Beej had disappeared. It wasn't the first time, but...Aya couldn't find him, he didn't answer. She was alone, alone with the grief over the news. She laid in bed, not moving much. She didn't know what to do. She didn't have friends, so she couldn't call them and ask what to do.

* * *

Another week and Beetlejuice was still nowhere to be seen. Aya was getting worried. Had he abandoned her? It would serve her right. It was her mistake after all. He didn't have any real ties to her that she knew of. He didn't love her, he just put up with her. So...he had all rights to split.

Alice had to force Aya to eat, although Aya was good about everything else.

"Alice I'm going to get _fat_ eventually. Let me enjoy the way I am now." She said.

* * *

Another week. Two weeks since the news. And yes, she was. And no, Beetlejuice still wasn't present. Aya felt...alone. It was an aching feeling at the bottom of her chest. It was summer so she had nothing to do but bother herself.

She was tired of being alone other than her sister. Her sister didn't even come that often now that she was sure Aya was eating okay.

* * *

Aya came down with a cold another week later. She didn't tell her sister, who had stopped coming altogether, on vacation in some tropical place while Aya was sneezing and coughing and not wanting to move.

She curled under a mound of blankets in bed, feeling horrible, feeling cold and shivering.

The sound of thunder had her scrambling under her blankets, clinging to the bed. She didn't like this at all. The power went out with the storm, causing her to fall into a crying, shivering mess on her bed. "I hate you! I take back everything nice I've ever said. I fucking hate you. You become my friend, you let me sleep with you, you let me sing to you. You let me kiss you. And then you fucking disappear. I hope you're having fun wherever the hell you are!" She was crying and talking to herself, but meaning the words to him.

"Gosh...that's a bit harsh." Beej said softly.

Aya jumped at the voice, quivering. "Oh go away. You're a figment of my imagination. That would explain this. I slept with a random guy at the beach, you're just...some random thing my lonely mind created." She said, feeling hurt and alone and wanting to forget about her only friend.

"You aren't that creative, toots." Beetlejuice pointed out.

Aya peeked out of the covers and he stood there, well...floated anyways. She threw herself at him in a kind of annoyed happiness to have him back as she cried into the ghost's suit.

Beej was taken aback. She had never shown this much willingness to touch him when he was like this. And he didn't know how to react to the touch, or how to comfort her. He patted her head slowly.

"Um, I'm sorry...?" He mumbled. What was he supposed to say?

"You disappeared!" She whined softly.

"I thought you'd want me too after you found out your...uh, news..." He mumbled.

"No, I didn't." She said as she let go, wiping her eyes, quivering like a child.

* * *

"I l-l-l-l – " He couldn't say it, or force himself to say it, but he wanted to when he heard the news. She was keeping it!

"I just...I dunno, even if things will be hard. I couldn't get rid of this thing, especially after realizing ghosts exist." Aya had told him.

And he was so...very happy. Ghosts aren't supposed to get happy endings. But he was hoping. She had said it already, so...it wasn't like he'd be rebutted now.

"I...l-lo-lov-love you." He stammered it out almost incoherently.

Aya looked up at him in shock. She didn't press it or ask him to repeat it. He had said it. She could almost kiss him, but checked herself, still not over her squeamish nature towards the ectoplasmic being.

Why did he love her? He didn't know. Her anger, her emotionless days, her past, the way she hated and loved him with equal intensity, the fact she was keeping the baby, the danger which she had gotten herself in. Her honey colored hair. Her honey colored eyes. The bright clothes, the beautiful voice. The loud screams. The way she knew certain things before he said them. It all.

He loved her. He was in love.

It wasn't something he particularly liked. He wasn't any fonder to her, he treated her like he had before. He still joked about other girls. But...the Neitherworld whores he used to go see were now history. He was frustrated because he couldn't sleep with her, and took that frustration out by pranking with more ferocity then ever before.

But, the thing he loved right now...was he would have a son. He was dead, yet...he'd actually have a relation. Something...that might love him for him, that might look up to him.

He didn't disappear this time, and Aya was glad for it.

**A/N: I know, a lot of this is vague. I might go back and add in details later, unless it sounds good like this. But...what do you guys think? Votes on what the baby looks like? Any ideas on what you want to see or what I could do for the next chapter? Something?! What do you mean you don't have anything? Well, start thinking cause its bad enough I'm drawing a blank.**


	12. Innocent and Breakable

**Shattered Mirrors**

**Chapter 12: Innocent and Breakable**

Aya didn't want to leave the house anymore. She was almost 5 months pregnant, and she was showing. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She was fat. She hated it. She was a gross imitation of herself. At least that's what she saw in the mirror every day. She couldn't remember what it was like to be skinny. She got breathless at the smallest things. She couldn't go for runs anymore. Her back ached. Oh, god how could women actually want this to happen!

But, the house was growing low on groceries, and she couldn't depend on Alice to bring groceries every few weeks. Besides, Beej was acting like he was going to go crazy if he didn't go out soon. Although, she wasn't keeping him there. He could leave if he wanted, but...he stayed around, entertaining her. Making her feel better about herself.

"Hey, Beej! I'm gonna go to the market...wanna go? You can go off and have a lot of fun." She tempted him. She had a bad feeling.

Impending something.

Something she didn't like. She didn't want to go. But she had to. She needed to. She had no choice. She wouldn't argue with her feelings.

"Sure, toots. But, um, you sure you want to?" He was worried, about how people would react to her pregnant. Oh, wait, she was engaged, they'd just think it was Thomas' kid.

"Yeah, let's go." She said as she went outside to drive them to the marketplace. She watched as Beej went to go prank whatever he wanted to. She bought groceries, and a nice man helped her carry them to the vehicle. People whispered, pointing out her stomach, and how young she was. The area was a rich area, and not many girls her age actually got pregnant.

She felt bad, horrible really and she wanted to find Beej. But damn, she suddenly wanted ice cream too, so she went to buy an ice cream cone and then find him. She was walking to the ice cream shop, when she saw him. He was with another girl. And she could see him.

The girl was gorgeous. She was slim and tall, and pale. She was dressed in black clothes, and was the opposite of Aya by the looks of it. Aya felt hurt. Was that why he had disappeared so long? She couldn't hear what they were saying. But the girl was flirting with him, and he was blushing and running a hand through his matted blond hair. And then she leaned up...

And Aya's heart stopped, her breath disappeared, and her whole world crashed.

The girl kissed Beej. Something Aya hadn't done, at least not this Beej. And Beetlejuice was kissing back. And it was more then a few seconds. And Aya was crying silently. Something had snapped, and her chest hurt. She hurt. Why the hell had she fallen in love with the lecherous perverted poltergeist?

She shook her head, and ran. Even pregnant, she ran as fast as she could manage to the car, crying. She was out of breath when she reached it. She didn't know if Beej had seen her, but that girl had. The tears streamed freely. How could she have thought that...Beej hadn't had someone? He wouldn't like someone like her. Truly like at least. She was leaning against the car now and she made her way into the driver's seat. She fumbled for the keys and started the car. Where was she going to go? If she went home, she'd have to face him and she didn't want to ask questions.

Anywhere. Anywhere but here. Somewhere. Now!

Her mind was screaming at her, and maybe she was overreacting, but she started to drive. She just turned onto random roads, she didn't know where she was. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't have many people to call. She pulled over finally next to a lake.

Her phone rang. The number was one she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Guess who?" A warm, male voice. She didn't recognize it.

"Who's this?" She asked softly.

"You don't remember me. It's Leslie. I missed you, Aya." He whispered, and Aya wanted to cry harder.

_I__t's only been a year, and so much has changed. _ She wanted to talk to him. She missed him. Even if he had a wife. He had been the closest thing to a friend, to a father, to everything for her. What if she had stayed with him? What if he had left his wife?

"It's only been a year." She whispered, softly.

"Are you crying?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She answered softly.

"Aya." He felt bad. "Remember the school roof?"

"You smoking and us talking. All about my family and dreams. And your hopes that one day I'd be old enough, before you got married of course." Aya said softly.

"I miss talking to you. When are you coming back to school?" He asked her.

"I'm not. Leslie. I'm pregnant." Aya said softly.

He got quiet. "I'm sorry. What happened to birth control? Is it even...Thomas'?" He asked her. He knew about her fiancé.

"No, its not. But I am getting married to him still." She said.

He felt horrible for her. "Aya..."

"No, its okay. Don't worry. I should...be going." She was crying again, that feeling in her chest.

"I love you." He said softly, but she had hung up.

Aya was still crying as she started to drive. It was raining now, and the wind was hitting the car. She tried to turn on the headlights, but they flickered out. Just her luck. She was on a highway. She was still crying. Suddenly, something hit her. There was a crash, something large and sharp pierced her skin, multiple places. She felt detached from it all. What was happening?

She didn't know. She hurt. Oh god, her legs were sticky. Blood. Oh no. What was going on?

* * *

Sirens in the distance. Aya's eyes opened. She knew this...she was going to die. She wasn't going to see Beej again. She was going to die. It hurt. Oh it hurt. She screamed; loud, ragged, broken, alone, a long scream that was as loud as she could get it. Everything about her life. She wanted help. She wanted out. She wanted to save the child inside her, his only chance for a child. Or now she didn't know.

Her thoughts swam. Thomas. A life with him. Two children, a beautiful house. A dog. A different life, if only she hadn't had the temper she had. If only she waited.

Or was she kidding herself?

"It'll be okay. _Oh my god, there's so much blood. _Hold on, baby, we'll get you out." A woman's voice, soothing but shocked. Aya didn't look at herself. Her body hurt so much. She finally did look down. What she saw...glass, everywhere. The window must have shattered. Her legs, her arms, her stomach. Her stomach.

_Innocence, in an angry world._

She opened her eyes and she was in an ambulance. Something wet was on her hand. Someone was holding her hand. She turned to look. Thomas was there?

"Aya, oh please...don't leave me." He whispered. He was crying.

Where was Beej?

She was bleeding, because the EMT was trying to stop it, or something. She felt detached from it all.

"I'm sorry...I cheated on you..." She whispered, and she was crying herself. Why couldn't she have accepted a normal life?

Then Beej was there. His green eyes were wide, he was looking at her, looking so...breakable, covered in blood. And it was his fault. He moved and grabbed her other hand, held on. He shut his eyes. He didn't cry, but, he couldn't believe this.

He had hurt her and he hadn't meant to.

He had promised Lydia a kiss, one kiss, whenever they met again. That was all. And it had been so sudden, and so random. And Aya must've taken it the wrong way.

"Aya." He whispered it softly. "I – I'm sorry."

* * *

The long beep announced her as dead. The baby had came out an hour ago, still born. She hadn't stopped bleeding, even after the baby was gone. She was gone. The hospital hadn't been able to do anything for her.

She was gone. The little girl in her body, was gone. And...that was all, right? There wasn't anything after death. At least, the hospital thought as much.

**A/N: She's...dead. Yes. She overreacted. There are still more chapters. There were small quotes from Innocent by Rose Falcon, and Breakable by Rose Falcon. Her voice is beautiful...and it described this chapter. I'll write more later, this is just a short...chapter. Tell me what you think.**


	13. Come What May

**Shattered Mirrors**

**Chapter 13: Come What May**

Aya was cold and she was angry. She didn't know where she was, but she felt horrible. Bits and pieces of her life flashed through her mind. Leslie sitting on the roof with her, his arms around her. Her father slapping her for coming home late, Beej grabbing her ankle in the dark, her kicking up at him.

It all seemed like lifetimes ago. Then Aya remembered, it was a lifetime ago.

Aya was dead. The accident came back to her, the pain, the detachment, and the blood. The ambulance ride and Thomas holding her hand and crying.

Finally, Aya opened her eyes. She was sitting, over an open grave, floating. She let out a shriek and fell into the grave, the fresh soft ground. She screamed out, because it was horrible. The feeling that she was dead and could be buried at any moment.

A giggle came to her. "Silly, mommy." A little girl's voice came from above and then the head of a toddler peeked down at Aya.

The girl was gorgeous in Aya's eyes. She had Aya's honey brown hair but it was curly and fell in ringlets. Her eyes were the bright green that Aya recognized as Beetlejuice's eyes. She looked tiny, barely old enough to walk. A little button nose, pouty pink lips and very pale skin.

"Am I…your mommy?" Aya asked as she started to crawl out of the grave.

"Of course!" The girl burst into laughter. Then she ran off.

Aya got out of the grave and the feeling of panic subsided. Now she was just confused. That little girl was _her _little girl? But…how could that be? Aya walked through the graveyard but eventually wandered back to the open grave again.

People were gathered around it and there was a coffin next to the grave. It was closed and there were white roses on top of it. Aya recognized some of the people gathered. Thomas, Leslie, her mom, her dad, a few of the models who were friends with her parents, Alice, and then Alice's husband.

This was Aya's funeral! Aya couldn't hear what people were saying. The only people who were sad were Alice, Leslie, and Thomas. Aya couldn't help herself. She felt sad about dying, about leaving. She wanted to at least say goodbye.

She walked behind Alice, wrapped her arms around her sister's waist, embraced her tightly, and buried her face in her sister's long hair.

Alice gasped, as if she could feel the touch and her husband squeezed her hand. Tears rolled down Alice's face. "Aya…" she sobbed softly as Aya let go, burying her face in her husband's chest.

Aya moved in front of Leslie, looking over him. Her eyes traveled over him in his suit. His wife and kids weren't there. Aya stepped forward, slid her arms under his suit jacket and wrapped around him. She laid her head on his chest and inhaled his warm, masculine scent.

Leslie's eyes widened, but the warm familiarity of the embrace had him react, he moved his hand through her hair and when he looked down he could see the silhouette of the girl he had ruined.

Aya saw his reaction and how he looked down at her. "I'm sorry…" She whispered and let go, going to find Thomas.

Had Thomas really loved her? She would never know. Still, she could've had a life with him. She would've been rich, maybe she would've finally been an actress like what she wanted to be. They could've had kids. They might've been happy. So many regrets.

Aya took his hands in hers, and felt Thomas grip her hands. She leaned up and kissed him chastely on the lips. She leaned back down. She was crying softly. She had given up her _life_ for a dead guy.

That made her think of Beetlejuice. He didn't even lover her. He had kissed that other girl. Whoever she was to him. So Aya was dead. Dead and alone. Except for maybe that little girl, _her_ little girl. She decided she'd leave the people she had lived with, lived for and move on to her empty, unhappy afterlife.

She was wandering through the graveyard when she caught sight of the little girl. The girl had a ghostly quality to her, but then again she _was_ a ghost. Aya realized she didn't even know what to call the girl.

"Adele, mama, call me Adele." Suddenly the girl was in front of Aya, smiling with a bright demeanor.

It startled Aya that Adele was so close, so suddenly. "Where's your dad?" Aya asked. Something in her chest ached dully for Beetlejuice.

"He's still sad that you died." Adele said flatly. "He wouldn't even name me…so I named myself. Do you like it, mama?"

"It's very pretty," Aya said. She wasn't sure how to react to the odd, beautiful little girl. She didn't feel like the girl's mother. She just felt tired.

"Would you like to see daddy? He's really sad." Adele said softly.

Aya didn't care if he was sad or not. He didn't care about her anyways. At least that's what she thought. But…she didn't want to tell Adele no. "Sure, lead the way, honey." Aya said in the sweetest tone she could manage.

Adele gave a bright smile and grabbed Aya's hand before leading Aya away from the graveyard. It wasn't like what Aya was used to. She was walking, but she didn't feel tired. She could move faster then she could when she was alive, and so could Adele.

Soon they had reached a road, on the side was glass and remains of the crash, although the car had been removed. Then there was Beej. He was floating and looking upset about something.

"Beej," Aya said softly. She was feeling angry and hurt, betrayed and sorry at the same time. She had let go of Adele and stormed over to him.

One.

She slapped him, causing him to fall back out of surprise.

Two.

She kicked him in the side. She felt angry, but she only kicked him once.

Three.

She collapsed on top of him, bawling and mumbling how horrible he was. In a matter of seconds she had expressed everything she had felt up to dying. It still wasn't enough though. She wanted an explanation. She wanted him to make her feel better.

Beetlejuice was surprised. Yeah, it had hurt when she had slapped him and his side hurt from where she had kicked him. Luck that she didn't kick hard enough to break anything. That might've hurt. Not like he could die though. Still, when Aya hadn't appeared right after her death he had panicked. The little girl, his daughter, had appeared immediately. Beej had worried Aya hadn't become a ghost.

He had entered the Neitherworld searching for her, going through the new arrivals, scaring a few, but mostly looking for her. Aya had been his main concern, not the kid. It wasn't like the kid was going anywhere.

Aya's death had been _his_ fault. If he hadn't let Lydia kiss him then Aya wouldn't have ran off. If he had found Aya faster then he could've made her pull over, prevented the accident. But because of the way he was, he had caused her and their daughter to die.

Aya was still crying into his chest, although the waterworks had subsided. He patted her back, a bit nervous she was going to attack him again.

After she had finished crying, she peeked up at him. "I hate you! How could you kiss another girl while I was pregnant? You selfish bastard! Do you know how much that fucking hurt?! I gave up most of my life for you. I didn't see Thomas, I dumped Leslie even after I had a second chance! I gave up on everything but you and then I see that!" She was screaming because it made the feelings ebb away.

Beetlejuice was slightly glad she didn't seem to have any powers, or at least not yet. That anger mixed with any power would be scary. I'm sorry…she was an old friend and I promised one kiss when we met again. That's all." He was actually apologizing, for _kissing_ someone. And not just someone, but Lyds.

Aya had freaked out, drove off, and died because of _that?!_ "I-I guess I overreacted." She mumbled, but she wasn't apologizing for yelling. She was apologizing for dying.

"Well…at least if you had to die, you died tragically and prettily enough." Beej said with a roll of his eyes. He was thinking of how it was just like Aya to make her death young and dramatic and accidental.

Aya smiled. "That was an impressive death. Car accident and pregnant, dying of hemorrhaging, probably. Did I make it to the news?" She was better now. The emotions and emptiness had faded.

"Well…you were an actress or something, right?" Beej asked.

"Nah, I wanted to be one. Mom was a model though so it might've been mentioned." Aya said thoughtfully.

Beej nodded. "Yeah…so you're dead. And she's dead…so what now?" He asked, not sure. They weren't going to become this perfect happy family were they?

Adele skipped over to them, plopping down on the grass next to them. "I'm Adele, daddy." She said cheerfully, as if he hadn't ignored her since she had popped up as a ghost.

"Uh, hi there kiddo." He said awkwardly.

Aya slid off of him, and then she sat down on the grass. "Well, I've always wondered what it was like to be dead." She said softly.

"Daddy, you should make mommy happy? She gave up everything for you, you know?" Adele spoke, as if she was older then she was. She already looked older then she would be when she died.

"Why do you sound so _old?_" Aya asked curiously.

"My spirit isn't held back by the restrictions of my human body, so I'm free to be as old or as young as I want to be. I'm more comfortable being a ghost then you are, mommy." Adele said cheerfully.

Beej was quiet, thinking about what Adele had said. Aya had given up everything she had, to be with him. He wasn't worth all of that, but she had given it up. She had given him his only chance of a child. Of a life he hadn't had when he was alive. "What would make your mommy happy, Adele?" He asked, seriously wondering what she was leading to.

"You and mommy should get married!" She said with a child innocence that made Aya blush.

Aya looked away, not sure what to say, knowing Beej would never go to something like that.

***

It was a week later, and the family had settled with haunting Aya's old house at night, and during the day they would go out and freak out random people. They only came upon a few people who could see Adele, and those were children.

Adele was off playing, entertaining herself like she seemed content to do. She was more of a loner, then either Beej or Aya could have expected. Then again, neither of them were on her level. She might've known a lot, but she was still a child emotionally, and neither one of them could fit in as her friend.

Aya was lounging, leaning out the open window, because it wasn't dangerous to fall out of it. At least not for her. Suddenly she felt something in front of her. She sat up, and saw Beej in front of her, on a knee. What the –?

"Would it really make you happy?" Beej asked softly.

"Ghosts aren't meant to be happy, Beej. I've accepted that."Aya said with a roll of her eyes. Death had made her a bit cynical.

"Aya, would you marry me? Even though we're both dead, and we'll be stuck with each other for eternity more than likely. And I know you hate me, but…will you?" He was speaking softly, and reaching through his coat pocket and pulled out…a baby rattlesnake? It was still alive and squirming as he wrapped it around Aya's wrist, where it bit down on the underside.

Aya giggled, because she couldn't die, and it was such a _stupid_ way to propose. "Yes, I will. But I still hate you." She said, and then moved off the window sill, leaned down and kissed him. Their first kiss as ghosts. The first time she had kissed him while he was like this.

The kiss surprised him. "I hate you too." He mumbled, with a laugh. Maybe ghosts _could_ be happy. He wanted to find out if he could have that happiness and he wanted it for her too. He wrapped his arms around her, hugged her to him and laughed softly.

**A/N: I typed this in class, so there are more than enough mistakes. The bell rings in 11 minutes. All period I spent typing this. Luckily I'm an aide in a computer class and we had a sub. So she told me to get work done, even though there is no work for an aide. So I decided to finish this up. This is the end of this fic. There will be a sequel, look for it. As for reviews, review and copy/paste your favorite quotes. Thank you for taking the time to read this! I really appreciate it and leave feedback. It makes me feel good about myself.**


End file.
